Castlevania:Final Endevors
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Sequel to The Love of a King. Soma and Arikado return from their honeymoon and step into adventure: from battling an ancient adversary to coping with pregnancy. Will they make it? Arikado/Soma main, slight Mathias/Joachim, Mathias/Leon.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own Castlevania or the characters. If I did I would be loaded. Anyway, it will be yaoi and MPREG, not your thing; well you know what to do. Oh, may be a bit OOC and have many twists and turns and not to be analyzed! It's all for fun!**_

Chapter 1:

Mina and the others were waiting excitedly for the newly wedded couple to return from their honeymoon. Soma and Arikado after their wedding day, wished everyone farewell and went to Romania, as their starting point and cruised on from there. Mina and Yoko devoured every word of Soma's detailed letters and confiscated the pictures before Mathias could even look at them.

"Will you girls calm yourselves?" The older man chided. "They will not come any faster if you're watching the door."

"Oh Mathias, relax, you're just as anxious as they are." Joachim said from the kitchen. "And don't you dare try to deny it."

"Nonsense," The older vampire huffed. "I patiently await their return."

"Oh really, so why are you reading the newspaper upside down?" Joachim asked smugly. Mathias looked at the paper and with mumbling, turned it right side up. The girls giggled at the elder. Everyone knew that out of all of them, that the elder was the most anxious, wondering of his children and unborn grandchildren's welfares.

"I hope Soma can handle Juilus' responsibilities." Yoko said.

"Miss Yoko," Mathias said. "Soma will not be taking up the whip until _after_ the birth of his children."

"So, who will…."

"Take over, well Adrian has done it more than once as I recall."

"I have a funny feeling something's going to happen." Mina said. "Something big…."

"As do I," Mathias said as he refolded the newspaper and replacing it onto the coffee table. "This is _even_ bigger and darker than me, older in fact."

"What's bigger, darker and older than you?" Yoko asked. Mathias looked at her and shook his head.

"I am not certain." He said. "We'll just have to find out." Yoko was about to speak when they heard a car pull up. Mina ran to the window and peeked through the curtain.

"THEY'RE HERE!" She called. The trio composed themselves, and waited.

"We're home!" Soma called as he opened the door. He expected Yoko and Mina to tackle him and their chatter in his ears. When that didn't happen, he blinked in surprise.

"Adrian, are you sure they're here?"

"Oh yes, they are." The dhmphir said as he closed the door. "They're in the living room." They entered the room and Yoko and Mina scampered and hugged the couple.

"You guys look great!" Mina said.

"And so well rested," Yoko said with a grin. Arikado and Soma looked at each other and blushed. The moment was broken with a deep chuckle from Mathias.

"Welcome home children." He said as he stood up, arms open. Soma went into them and hugged his father-in-law. The older man hugged him and nodded to his son who returned the gesture.

"We were worried that something was up." Soma said.

"We won't worry about that right now, it spoils the homecoming." Mathias said. "Come; tell us about your trip."

"It was wonderful." Soma sighed as he sat next to his husband. "We went exploring, dined….my mind was blown…."

"As well as your pants," Yoko teased. Soma looked away and blushed. Mathias chuckled and Mina laughed. Arikado just looked smug.

"Anyway, we did send pictures…."

"Which the girls won't let me see," Mathias said in mock-annoyance.

"They were so pretty!" Yoko whined.

"You could've shown him." Soma said as he rested his head onto his husband's shoulder. Arikado looked down at his beloved in concern and kissed him on the forehead.

"Are you all right my angel?"

"I'm fine Adrian, just tired…and the children are causing hell." Arikado understood completely and helped his beloved to his feet.

"Excuse us, I'll be right back."

"I'll make Soma some tea." Joachim said. "It's best to get him settled." Everyone nodded and watched the two half-breeds depart and head upstairs.

"Mathias," Joachim said as he prepared a serving tray. "Soma and Arikado will need to know what's going on."

"Yes we do." Arikado said from the doorway with his arms crossed. "We've noticed something was wrong, now out with it."

"That's the problem." Yoko said. "We're not sure. But something bigger and darker than Dracula's out there."

"You can't be serious." Arikado said. "Nothing was mentioned….or recorded….."

"It's older than us, my son." Mathias said. "We have to be on guard."

"But where can we look?" Arikado asked. "I can check my files but I doubt anything will come up."

"You guys talk it over," Joachim said as he took up the tray and tea. "I'm going to take this up to Soma." Both father and son watched the vampire float away to the stairs. When he was sure Joachim was out of earshot, Arikado looked at his father and smirked.

"You had to choose one that couldn't remain on the ground didn't you?"

"Hey I almost went with a Belmont." His father said. "I loved Leon with all I had. Of course, our love would have been taboo in our day."

"I went with a Belmont." Arikado said. "I'm sure you'd remember her, Sonya."

"Trevor's mother…?" Mathias asked eyes wide. "Are you saying my grandson was a BELMONT?"

"Yes." Arikado said. "The Belmonts after Trevor are my line."

"That explains _a lot…" _Mathias said. "They 'defeated' me with very little effort." Arikado looked at his father and shrugged.

"Oh well," He said. "I…."

"Excuse me gentlemen," Joachim said. "Soma's not well. He's resting but…."

"What do you mean, he's not well?" The Cronqvist/Tepes men asked. Joachim looked at them in concern.

"He started talking about ancient battles; the Lord of Shadows shall encounter his final endeavor."

"The Lord of Shadows," Arikado said as he looked at his father. "Father,"

"For once I can say this with a clear conscious; it's NOT me."

"Then who….?"

For once, no one had an answer for the immortal son but all felt a dark and menacing presence in the air.

_**Wish to know more, you know what to do.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's twist one! Remember, this is just for fun! Thank you for reviewing danceofgold.**_

Chapter 2: Quest of Forbidden Lore Part 1 (Soma's POV)

I couldn't explain what came over me when Joachim arrived with the tea. It was as if a cold icy hand reached out and held my heart within its grip. I was able to see my breath frosting and fogged before my very eyes and I felt my unborn children moving and trying to rouse me. I felt powerless.

I couldn't remember what happened after I said the prophecy to Joachim. I hugged my knees and placed my head down.

_**Hey why so glum?**_

_Julius, I'm so glad to hear your voice. Who's this Lord of Shadows and what's his final endeavor?_

_**Oh, that….damn I didn't think that would come up. How much do you know of the Belmont linage?**_

_Aside from what you mentioned, not much left. I mean is there someone else? _

_**There is one, I found out about him when I was young. My father found out and forbid me from ever mentioning him again. But, he's not here to kick my ass. There is one Belmont left but he would be unable to handle the Vampire Killer, now.**_

_If you knew there was another, why did you pick me as your successor?_

_**Soma, you're like a son to me, which was why I chose you. This Belmont can NEVER wield the Vampire Killer again because he IS a vampire.**_

_Are you shitting me? Does Adrian know?_

_**I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. Gabriel was before Mathias became immortal.**_

_I never knew….how come I don't have HIS memories?_

_**Because one, he's a Belmont, and two, he's still alive, in a manner of speaking. As for this final endeavor, it's probably a final battle between him and someone else. Don't ask me who because I don't even know….**_

"Soma, angel, are you all right?" Arikado asked as he entered their bedroom. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Adrian, I'm better. We were just talking."

"Julius, what did he have to say?" Arikado asked as he sat down next to me. I snuggled up to my husband and over tea and buns, I explained all that Julius told me.

"A Belmont as a _vampire…?" _Arikado asked, almost choking on his tea. "How is that?"

"I don't know, Julius didn't tell me the story."

"Maybe my father would know." Arikado said as he rubbed my stomach, easing the little demons within. "I'll go ask him and you rest." I glared at him and sat up.

"Uh uh, I am not staying up here."

"Soma, dear, you need your rest…."

"I'll rest when I'm dead."

"Um…."

"Oh that's right, I can't die…oh well, guess I'm not resting for awhile." With that, I opened the door and went downstairs with my husband close at my heels. Mathias looked up as we approached him.

"I thought you were resting…"

"I was but Julius spoke to me and he told me something important."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Father, what do you know of Gabriel Belmont?" I watched as Mathias sat back in his favorite armchair and chew his bottom lip in thought. I had to hold back my laugh, for Adrian did the same thing! _Like father like son._

"There were so many Belmonts throughout the ages." He admitted. "What makes this one stand out?"

"Father, he's a vampire…."

"That's impossible." Mathias said. "Not without a stone at least or being bitten…."

"Julius said it was forbidden for him to even mention Gabriel." I said. "What did he do?"

"There has to be a way to find out." Mathias said. "Did the late Belmont have a library?"

"Possibly in his ancestral home but I think those who are chosen or linage can enter…." I said and when I felt eyes on me, I _knew_. "Oh come on,"

"Soma, you're the only one who can…."

"Oh fine," I said with a sigh. "Adrian, you're driving."

"Don't I always?" Arikado asked with a smile. Mathias chuckled. We told the girls, Hammer, and Joachim to follow Adrian's Lexus while we took Mathias with us. At first, being inside of the Lexus felt foreign to the elder but as he settled into the leather, he calmed.

"Very strange….." Mathias said as we drove. "Yet fascinating…."

"Father's never been in a car." Adrian explained as we looked at his father who was looking out at everything and anything. I tried my best not to laugh but it just bubbled out.

"What?" Mathias asked when he heard me laugh. "Oh, leave me alone." I looked at my husband and we laughed at Mathias' childish behavior. _Who __**would have thought Mathias had a childish side? He was always uptight.**_

_Julius, you're back. _

_**Luckily you brought me along on your honeymoon cruise and you didn't unpack yet. I hope you didn't pack anything that could stink up the place.**_

_No, we didn't pack any perishables. We knew better. But, we're going to your ancestral home._

_**Ok, just remember only you, Arikado and Yoko can enter.**_

_What about Mina and the others?_

_**No, they aren't blood and they're not chosen. Besides, I have a bad feeling and tell Mathias to keep his eyes open. Someone will be coming and he's going to have some information. Listen but don't allow him to sway you to his terms.**_

"Mathias, you have to stay on guard. Someone's on his way to us and he's going to have information. He has a way with words so it's best to keep to our tasks at hand."

"Possibly a necromancer," Mathias said. "I can handle that child; you just worry about getting the details on our forbidden Belmont." I looked at my father-in-law and nodded and as soon as my husband stopped the Lexus, I was out of the car, fastening the Vampire Killer onto my side and made my way into the Belmont home. I was fascinated by the tapestries, the wealth, all of it. It was simple yet elegant.

_**Each Belmont after Leon contributed little by little into this home. This was Leon's home.**_

_Wow, this place is amazing. So where's….?_

_**The library, it's up the stairs, to the far right.**_

It didn't take me long to find the library and I was amazed at the wealth of knowledge that was here. Many tall shelves reaching the ceiling were full of books. There was a desk, a fireplace and at least six windows with a balcony and terrace.

"Wow," Yoko said as she entered. "I never get over how this place is…"

"It's huge." I said. "And each Belmont contributed to this place."

"So, where should we start?"

"Is there a family tree anywhere?" I asked. "I mean come on, all the big families have them."

_**It's rumored that Gabriel wasn't even a Belmont at all. They say he was a Cronqvist and that he was left at the church when he was an infant. He took the name Belmont due to the love of the mountains. Bel for beautiful and Mont for the mountain ranges; hence Belmont…**_

_That makes sense. But wouldn't that make Gabriel the first Belmont rather than Leon?_

_**Now that you said that, I'm thinking about it. You could be onto something. But here's one for you, if Gabriel was the first, how did Leon come to be? Gabriel's wife was murdered by his own hand….**_

_It's probably one of those questions: which came first, the chicken or the egg?_

_**True, we'd be here forever.**_

I was about to say something else when something clattered to the floor. I looked and gasped. It was a cross, or it looked like a cross….

**_The Combat Cross!_ **

_What is it?_ I asked as I picked it up. To anyone else, it would seem like a big crucifix but with all I endured, I knew better.

_**This was Gabriel's weapon when he was in the Order. It was crafted by Rinaldo Gandolfi, the same man who crafted the Whip of Alchemy which Leon used. **_

_This is freaky…._I said. _But what is it doing here? This should go back to the church shouldn't it?_

_**The Brotherhood of Light is probably long gone. The founders are long gone, two long dead and the third, his whereabouts are unknown.**_

_We should show this to the others…_

"Yoko," I said, turning to face her with the Combat Cross in hand. "Recognize this?"

"Wow, that's a genuine Combat Cross; this was a weapon of the Order, which was held in the church!"

"It belonged to Gabriel Belmont." I said. Her cheerful face went pale at the mention at his name.

"But what is it doing here?"

"I asked Julius the same thing. Neither one of us has an answer."

"I think, we should join the others…." She said. I nodded and still with the Combat Cross in hand, we left the library and headed for the entrance. Mina and the others smiled at us but my father-in-law bared his fangs and took a stance facing the woods.

"Father,"

"Be silent," Mathias ordered, eyes red, fangs bared and sword drawn. "We have company." I looked to where my father-in-law's gaze was and saw a man in a hood. He walked to us and at a safe distance; he stopped and lowered his hood. He seemed like a sophisticated older gentleman. But something behind the man's eyes belied his nature.

"I see that we have a new successor to the Belmont clan." He said as he looked at me. "My name is Zobek and I've been expecting you."

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH What's this goon doing here? Well review to find out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Warning character death! That is all…**_

Chapter 3: Release

Mathias looked at the necromancer with disgust and wanted him _gone. _Arikado couldn't blame his father. He wasn't too fond of necromancers either.

"What do you want Necromancer?" Mathias snapped. Zobek just looked at him.

"Here to tell you of Gabriel, and to ask for your help."

"We have no interest in assisting the likes of you." Mathias said. "Or the vampire…"

"Well, that is a shame, for the battle is his, he is Dracula after all…."

"Ah, no, that would be me." Mathias said. "But what does Belmont want?"

"He wants to be free of his immortality." Zobek said. "He's tried everything, sunlight, stake, everything."

"How did he become a vampire?"

"It's unexplained but he stopped living after he lost his wife for a second time."

"If I can release him from his immortality, would the chaos end?"

"He's not the cause." Zobek said. "There's more to it. Satan's behind it."

"So if we find Satan, kick his ass, we just might set everything back to right." Soma said. "Let's do it!" Arikado looked at his angel and smiled at his spirit.

"Soma, you're pregnant." Yoko said. "You can't…."

"But I can." Arikado said. "It's not the first time I've taken over."

"All right, I'll take you to Gabriel….."

"No way," Arikado said. "He comes here…."

"I've been here the whole time." A new voice from the shadows said. "It's been a long time, old friend."

"Yes, but as you heard, it's possible that your torment will end."

"Then I welcome it…." Everyone held back a gasp as a powerfully built, primitive vampire stepped out of the shadows. Soma saw the pain, heartbreak and despairs in his eyes. There was no evil intent. All the man wanted, was release. Mathias looked the vampire over and sighed. He _hated _it but it had to be done.

"I will help you." He said haltingly. "But after that our business is at an end. Once this is over and the necromancer is gone, we will take care of the Fallen One." Everyone nodded and set up a bit away from the Belmont home, by the lake. Mathias ordered a pyre to be built and gathered his tome.

"I need a sword." He said. Hammer whistled and held up a broadsword.

"Hey you never know when you might need a weapon." Mathias looked at the man and smiled.

"This is true. Thank you." The former tactician said graciously. The pyre was built by moon full and everyone was gathered. Gabriel looked at the man and waited.

"Lie upon the pyre." Mathias ordered. Gabriel lay down and closed his eyes. Mathias placed his hand over the other vampire's heart.

"Surrender yourself to me, stop fighting and fall to peace. Your torment ends here." Gabriel nodded his head and Mathias tightened his grip. Everyone watched his Crimson Stone glow brightly and Gabriel's breathing lessened. Soon, the man went quiet and Mathias raised the sword and brought it down, severing the head. After that he looked at Arikado and nodded. With a simple fire spell, the pyre burst into flames. Mathias picked up the head and burned it separate from the body. Soma followed up with dousing the ashes with holy water and surrendering the Combat Cross to Yoko.

"Return it to the church, where it belongs." Soma said. "Now, let's go." As everyone walked away from the site, they heard two words whispered in the wind.

_Thank you._

_**Sorry it's a bit short, but I think Gabriel's suffered enough. The Quest for normality begins!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: thanks to danceofgold for keeping up and sticking with me. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4: Payback's a bitch! Part 1

Zobek before leaving gave them Gabriel's journal and went on his way. Mathias pocketed the book and the group, excluding Soma, Arikado and Yoko, who remained in the Belmont home, returned to the Shrine. Arikado watched them as they disappeared down the road before returning to his beloved. He wasn't far; he was in kitchen, munching on pickles.

"Don't expect me to kiss you with pickles on your breath." Arikado teased. Soma looked at him and stuck out his tongue.

"Sorry I forgot the breath mints." He said. "But do you think Gabriel will come back?"

"Highly unlikely," Arikado said. "Father severed the head but he didn't absorb his soul."

"Isn't that what makes a vampire?"

"A vampire is a soul trapped within the shell for all eternity." Arikado said. "Bound to the Earth by a motive…Gabriel didn't want it….it's remarkable how he became a creature of the night."

"Could it be because he had darkness within him?"

"There are many possibilities." Arikado said. "But now, we have to look to a battle which can rattle the very center of all."

"This is strange." Soma said as he munched on another pickle. "Why is this happening now?" Arikado looked at his beloved and for the first time in a long time, he didn't have an answer.

"It would be best if we went to the library. Maybe there's an answer."

"Ok," Soma sighed as he picked up the pickle jar. Arikado looked at him and shook his head.

"Put them away." He said. "I don't think Julius would appreciate you dripping pickle juice all over the place."

_**Nope I wouldn't…**_

"You guys…..suck!" Soma whined. "Fine but if I get hungry I'm eating a book."

_**Um….take something that doesn't drip Soma….**_

With a satisfied smirk Soma looked around the cupboards and all and eyes brightened. _Chocolate covered cherries…._He picked up the box and happily munched away. Arikado blinked at that and glared at the whip.

_**What?**_ Julius' voice asked. _**Hey, I told him something that DID NOT drip. Don't blame me for his choice.**_

"Great, I _definitely _can't kiss him now."

_**Why not?**_

"Chocolate _and pickles…."_

_**Oh yea, **_Julius said. _**BAD combination…It could be worse….**_

"How much worse can it get?"

_**Chocolate dipped sardines….**_The dhmphir shuddered at that and prayed that would NOT happen….

"Adrian,"

"Yes my angel,"

"Would you be a dear and bring me some sardines and chocolate sauce?" Soma asked from the library. Arikado glared at the whip that was coiled on the table.

"You just had to mention that?"

_**I didn't think he'd want that!**_ With a heavy sigh, Arikado obliged and wished Julius had a body….

_**Why?**_

"So I can kick your ass." Arikado muttered. He growled as he heard Julius' laugh trailing after him.

"So according to the news reports there have been disturbances all throughout downtown Japan for the past two weeks." Yoko said as they scanned the newspaper articles on Arikado's laptop. "But they have been categorized as freaks of nature."

"That's their cover story." Arikado said. "Courtesy of the agency…."

"But the agency's dealing with this?" Soma asked as he dipped another sardine into the chocolate sauce, the action caused the usually unshakeable dhmphir to shudder in disgust.

_Why couldn't it be strawberries? _His mind complained. _Instead I get fish!_

"Oh!" Soma cried out holding his stomach. "Ok I think I've over done it with the sardines….excuse me!" With that, he ran off to find the bathroom. Yoko caught a whiff of Soma as he ran by.

"Whew, someone was heavy with the fish!"

"He better make sure he brushes his teeth and bathe _real _well," Arikado called. "because I did not marry a fish!" They heard the bathroom door slam angrily and Arikado gulped._ Oh, I am so paying for this…_

That evening, as the trio returned to the Shrine, Arikado was nervous because of the glares and silence treatments his beloved gave him was worse than anything in his father's castle. He _hated_ to see his beloved angel upset with him. He wished he could take back what he said in the library but he couldn't.

Mathias saw the couple and just from one look at Soma, knew that _someone _was in deep trouble.

"Adrian, what happened?"

"I told him he better make sure his brushed his teeth and bathe real well because I didn't marry a fish." Arikado said, looking down. Mathias looked at his son and shook his head.

"Craving huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, your mother's wasn't that good either."

"What's worse than sardines dipped in chocolate sauce?"

"Octopus and syrup…" Mathias said, looking a little green. Both Cronqvist/Tepes men shuddered at that. They both had it bad!

"So what did you tell Mother?"

"Almost the same thing you told Soma."

"What happened?"

"Your mother didn't get angry," Mathias said as he sat down and opened his book. "She got even. If I was in your situation, which I was once, I'd sleep with one eye open." Adrian nodded and went to report to the agency

Later on that evening, Soma cleared the table, still giving Arikado the silent treatment. He didn't show anger; instead, he smirked and went on his way. Arikado looked at his father who had the decency to look away as if to say: _Sorry my son but you're on your own_. Arikado sighed and decided to go up to their room and retire, believing that the situation would cool down. As he reached their bedroom, he was hit with a pungent smell. He slowly opened the door, fearing the worst. He looked around, finding not a thing out of place. _Ah, it must've been my imagination. _He chuckled to himself and pulled the top cover off their bed.

"SOMA!" He screamed, the smell of sardines overpowering his scent of smell. There in their bed, were about twenty opened cans of sardines on _his _side of the bed! He was about to say something when he felt his beloved's presence from behind.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Soma asked his husband, with a smirk. "Now you can enjoy sleeping with the fish!" With that, he slammed the door, leaving Arikado alone with an empty bedroom and whole lot of smelly fish!

_**Oh dear, our favorite dhmphir's up to his neck in fishies. Will he ever get out of this fishy situation and beg for forgivness? Review to find out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks danceofgold for keeping up. Enjoy**_

Chapter 5: Enter the Fallen Angel

It's been a week since Soma's fishy attack and the silent treatments lingered like a shadow. The week was hell for Arikado. He slept alone, removed the fish, and scrubbed the smell away from everything, he even endured Soma's icy silence and mood swings. Mathias observed the two and shook his head. Their actions were not healthy for them and the children. _I guess it's time for grandpa to step in._ He thought as he folded the newspaper. His prime target: Soma.

He found the beautiful Spaniard in the kitchen. The young man was crying uncontrollably. _Perfect!_ Mathias thought. He cleared his throat and watched as his son-in- law look up at him. His eyes were red, swollen and tear-stained.

"Soma, what's wrong?"

"I hate this. What have I done? I've driven him away!"

"Adrian? You think…no child, he's not going anywhere. He loves you too much."

"Mathias, I practically drowned him in sardines."

"Which was a low blow I'll admit," Mathias admitted, thinking about the smelly little fish. "But you have to remember you are not alone in this. Adrian is here for you and for the children. He wasn't so lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"Soma, did Adrian mention to you about his mother?"

"Yes he has."

"Lisa was a beautiful woman, inside and out. She loved helping people, as much as she loved me. I was more than willing to 'retire' to be with her and when we started our family."

"How did you two meet?"

"I was wounded and I was too weak to even summon up a spark of healing ability. Lisa was gathering herbs and medicine when she found me in the fields. She took me into her home, a small cozy cottage and tended to me. I believed I would never find another woman so kind and loving as my first wife Elisabetha but lo and behold, I was given a second chance. I never harmed her, in fact I protected her. I _LOVED _her. We got married; a simple, private wedding and afterwards, she told me she was with child.

Mind you, I didn't think the union of human and vampire could conceive. I've never seen it recorded; legends or otherwise. But the truth was there. We were happy and prepared for the child. She _knew_ somehow that we were having a boy, so she encouraged me to read to her and the baby, to interact more with him."

"For a bond to form," Soma said. "I've read about that."

"Yes, but you see we didn't have Dr. Spock." Mathias said. "We had to do trial and error. Adrian was born on a beautiful spring day. Lisa was in the fields, gathering flowers when Adrian 'announced' his presence and wanted to see the world. When I held my son in my arms, I felt such joy, peace, and the demon was quiet. I was there for his first steps, first word, I enjoyed it all. When Lisa was accused for witchcraft, while she was tending to the sick, and burned, my world shattered. I didn't think of my son then. All I wanted; was revenge, their blood to sate my palette, their hearts crushed by my hands. I executed every one of my dark desires. I tried to hide it from my son, but I couldn't. With every year, he looked more like his mother. He inherited his mother's heart and spirit and that was something I was never changing, whether he stood against me or beside me."

"But enough about me, this is about you two." He said. "Soma, cease the silent treatment and cold exterior toward my son; he's nervous enough as it is. He's only worried for you and the children. He wants to be only the best for all of you. If I were you, I'd give him a big kiss. You're stronger _together_ rather than _divided_." He hugged the younger man and smiled. "Go ahead, talk to him." Soma looked at his father in law and sighed.

"Fine, I'll go and talk to him." Soma said. The younger man went to their bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Soma heard his husband say. Soma opened the door and saw his husband lying down on their newly laundered sheets, reading a book.

"Adrian, I…" Soma bowed his head and sat down on his side on bed. "I'm so sorry. What you said hurt me."

"I'm so sorry my angel." Arikado said as he dropped his book and embraced his beloved. "I shouldn't have been so insensitive. Could you do me a favor though?"

"What's that?"

"Could you pick a less…um."

"I'll pick a more normal craving next time." Soma said with a small laugh. "The babies didn't like them either." Arikado smiled and rubbed his beloved's stomach. It was already three months since they made love that faithful night and their honeymoon cruise brought out the _demon_ in Arikado. _Damn,_ the older dhmphir thought with a purr. _I can't believe how much I've missed out on….I want more…_ He growled lightly and gently nipped his beloved's neck. Soma arched his neck to give his husband better access, which the older man was grateful for. He ran his hands along his beloved's stomach, and down to the waistband of his pants. Soma's soft moan was all he needed. He undid his beloved's pants and touched between his legs.

"Ah, Adrian,"

"Sh beloved, it's all right. I will never hurt you…" Arikado whispered. "Never," With that, he kissed his beloved and felt his own erection….

"Uh, guys…." Yoko said. "We have another disaster and it's on the outskirts of town!" The couple broke away reluctantly and looked at each other.

"We will continue this later." Soma whispered as he kissed his husband. "I want it as much as you do…." Arikado's eyes darkened with lust and his body wanted to claim Soma again.

"I'll hold you to that." He whispered huskily. "As _soon_ as this is over, you are _mine_."

"Always," Soma said with a smile. Arikado felt his heart lift. It was that one word uttered from the lips of his beloved that made his eternal battle with Dracula's evil worth while. Since his mother's death, Arikado stood on the opposite of his father. Now that Mathias had been freed and the entity called Dracula was destroyed for the time being, Arikado focused more on his _own _life with Soma. Yes, he still reported to the agency but it wasn't like before. His beloved proved time and time again, with _sheer_ _will_ that he was more than capable of not becoming the Dark Lord. Of course, they knew that there were others who wished for Dracula to be raised again but both Arikado and Soma saw to it that their desires were _not _fulfilled. Geared up, both men made their way to the scene and saw a malicious looking man and Soma didn't feel right, but instead of cowering, he stood his ground.

"You," Soma said shakily. "You're the one who's done all this."

"You are smart as well as beautiful." The man said. "A befitting spouse for the son of Dracula…"

"Hold your tongue." Arikado ordered. "What do you want here?"

"The same thing I've wanted for _centuries_; complete domination." The man said. "Belmont thought he could stop me and almost did but even he 'died' in vain."

"You placed the curse on him." Arikado said. The man looked at him and smirked.

"No, it was already there." He said. "I just gave the extra 'push' that was needed."

"Wait a minute; you said it was 'there' already. So, darkness consumed him….."

"Everyone has a downfall." The man said. "Even the Son…."

"Don't even _think _about it." Arikado said, causing his beloved to chuckle. "And the Belmont you speak of is dead."

"Really, I could have sworn he was immortal…."

"With his head cut off?" Soma asked. "That's a sucky immortality." Arikado bowed his head and tried to bite back a laugh. The man rolled his eyes.

"Like I care," He said. "I will get what I want and when I obtain absolute power, you will all bow to me." With that he disappeared, leaving monsters in his wake. The couple looked at each other and got ready for battle.

"Are you ready to dance my angel?" Arikado asked. Soma looked at his husband and with the Vampire Killer in his hand, smirked.

"You bet."

_**Enter big bad dude from downtown! Will he succeed in his quest or will he sent back down with his tail between his legs? And will Soma live up to Julius' expectations? And yea, from those of you who's read The Love of a King will know why Soma's got the Vampire Killer...Want to know more, review to find out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks to danceofgold, enjoy!**_

Chapter 6: Decision

The stream of monsters seemed endless for the couple and while Arikado was not even breaking a sweat, he noticed that his beloved was a bit fatigued. _The children must be sapping his energy._ He thought. His body tensed when he saw a monster trying to power-dive on his spouse. _Oh no, you don't…_ Without thinking twice about it, Arikado sent his sword summon out to protect his beloved. The sword sliced through the monster effortlessly and Soma blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"The Master thought you could use some assistance." The sword said. Soma looked at the sword and smiled for his husband's thoughtfulness. He was feeling a bit tired. With the sword familiar in tow, the younger half breed sat down at a safe distance and rubbed his stomach. Even though the children were fighters like their parents, they too needed rest. Plus, Soma had to take _extra _precautions due to his condition. He reached into his coat and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mina's number. It was _Mathias_ who answered.

"Habuka residence,"

"Mathias," Soma breathed, rubbing his stomach. "Adrian and I are downtown and there are more monsters than we can handle…."

"What in BLAZES are YOU doing fighting?" The Cronqvist patriarch demanded. "Soma, I strongly suggest you cease fighting and stay in a safe spot. If you fight anymore you can MISCARRY!" Soma winced at the possibility of losing their babies.

"Come downtown and take my place then!"

"We will be there, you just stay put!" Mathias ordered before hanging up. Soma closed his phone and waited. He watched his husband finish off what seemed to be the third wave of monsters before rejoining him.

"You look paler than usual." Arikado said.

"Your father's on his way here and he's pissed." Soma said. Before Arikado could even ask Soma looked at his husband and held up a hand. "He's not pissed at you, he's pissed at me."

"Why is my father pissed at you?" Arikado asked. Before he could answer a big black bat flew and stopped in front of them.

"Because he knows that he _should not_ be fighting right now due to his condition." Mathias said as he reverted back to his humanoid form.

"Father, there was no choice…."

"Adrian please;" Mathias said. "Soma knows better. Slayer or no, he's delicate and if he continues this way, you two will lose your children." Arikado looked at his beloved who was being tended to by Joachim.

"Mathias, we have to get Soma back quickly, he'll need rest."

"That's a given!" The elder said. "I want no arguments." Arikado took to his wolf form and allowed his beloved to climb onto his back. Mathias unsheathed his sword and Joachim summoned up his six before going to the front line.

_I am so sorry my angel…._Arikado whimpered as they trotted back to the Shrine. Soma sighed and ran his hands through the silky dark fur.

"It's not your fault." Soma whispered lovingly. "I should've known better."

"Child, I don't wish to be harsh with you." Mathias said. "I only want the best for you and the little ones. I know how much you want to help but right now, the best way to help is to rest."

"I know," Soma said mournfully. "I just…"

_Father's right angel, _Arikado said as he nuzzled his beloved with his muzzle. _I'd rather have you and our children safe and healthy rather have you risk all fighting at my side right now._

"But I've always fought at your side…."

_I know, but right now, my father and Joachim will step in for you. You're still my beloved and always at my side. I would go mad if I lost you or our children. Please, I beg you, heed us._

Soma sighed and rested. He knew they were right. He would have to postpone his training and wait. They made it back to the Shrine and Soma was escorted up to the bedroom by Joachim while the two Cronqvist/Tepes men remained in the living room.

"So, what do we do now?" Arikado asked. "Soma can't fight right now, and one of us will have to remain with him to keep him and the children safe."

"Joachim is more than capable." Mathias said. Arikado looked at his father and thought further.

"Soma is not safe here in Japan. Not in the condition he's in. I have an idea."

"Well, let's hear it." Mathias said.

"I was thinking of having Soma return to Spain."

"Spain? What's there?"

"Soma's family," Arikado said. "His father _knows_ what to do."

"When was the last time he's kept in touch with them?"

"I am not sure." Arikado said. "I can track them down though. That's how I found Soma in the first place."

"Wait, I thought you met him in the castle…"

"HE remembers that as our first meeting." Arikado said. "Father, I've known about Soma since his birth."

"A little stalker-like isn't it?" Mathias asked. Arikado smirked and looked at his father.

"I know, but it was my job to watch over and protect Soma at all costs."

"You didn't marry him just to fulfill your duty did you?"

"No, I married for love." Arikado said. "Father I really, truly, love Soma with all I have."

"You and Soma will do just fine." Mathias said, satisfied with his son's answer. "I just had to be sure."

"Excuse me," Joachim interrupted. "He's resting now, but he requests his husband's presence." Arikado nodded in thanks and took his leave. He entered their bedroom and smiled. Soma was in their bed, reading a book.

"How are you feeling my angel?"

"We're all doing better." Soma said as he rubbed his stomach a bit. "I guess rest is exactly what the doctor ordered." Arikado smiled and sat down next to his beloved.

"That is good." Arikado said with relief as he placed a hand atop of Soma's. "If you need anything, we're all here." Soma smiled and rested his head on his husband's shoulder. They remained that way in blessed silence. That is until Mathias came in with Joachim in tow.

"Can a worried and concerned father come in?"

"Yes Father." Arikado said with a small smile. Soma opened his eyes and smiled sadly. Mathias ruffled the young one's hair and smiled in return.

"I'm not angry with you Child." Mathias said. "But you have to be more careful from now on."

"Soma, I've spoke to Father beforehand and we both agree that you should return to your family home to Spain."

"Why?"

"Because it's not safe for you or the children here," Mathias said gently. "It's for the best child." Soma looked down and sighed. It has been quite some time that Soma's been home. He was a bit sad for how he interacted with his father that day. He always wondered how his family was. Now, he was returning to them married and an expecting mother. "Who will stay with me?"

"Joachim is more than capable…." Mathias began. Soma cast a worried glance to his husband.

"Adrian…." Soma said, fearing the worst. Mathias looked at his son-in-law then at his son.

"It's up to you my son," Mathias said. Arikado looked at his father and sighed. He had no problem with taking up the reins but he wasn't too keen of leaving his beloved alone with anyone but _himself._

"I'll go with him." The older dhmphir said. "Joachim will tend to Soma in my stead when I am not around."

"That sounds better." Soma said with a sigh of relief. Joachim looked at the younger one and smiled.

"I feel like a nanny."

"You do look good in the outfit…." Mathias said lowly. The couple looked at him in question while Joachim gave the elder a look that simply said 'shut up'. Mathias looked at them and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please, I may be old but I get a love life too!" Mathias said. "And get your minds out of the gutter." With that they exited the room, leaving the couple alone to pack for their trip.

"I don't know how well my parents are going to take my being back home." Soma said wistfully. "I haven't spoken to them since that day."

"I'm sure they'll love you no less." Arikado said as he held his beloved from behind, gently rubbing his beloved's stomach in comfort. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Soma looked at his husband and smiled. He prayed that all would be well and that he would be forgiven.

_**Well, Soma has no choice but to go back home. How will everyone cope? Review to find out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks to danceofgold for sticking with me! Hope you like this**_

Chapter 7: Reunions (Arikado's/Alucard's then Soma's POV)

(Arikado's/Alucard POV)

I was almost able to smell the nervousness and fear that emanated from my beloved Soma. I knew that he was also afraid to see his family; what he didn't know, was of the journal I almost forgot about. I stumbled onto it while packing my belongings. I smiled a bit in pride as I discovered that the spell had not faded and had in fact, updated to the current day. I knew that I would have a lot to explain to Soma and I feared that, although we exchanged vows to love and honor each other for as long as we both lived, that my marriage would either be severely damaged or dissolved. I _loved_ Soma with all my being and I didn't want to lose him or our children.

"Adrian, what's wrong?" I heard my beloved ask me. I looked at him and sighed. The love and devotion in his eyes, I treasured beyond anything in this world or the next. I didn't want to lose that. But, he had to know.

"Soma, sit down, there's something I have to confess." Soma looked at me and even though he was confused, he sat down. I took a breath and a seat next to him.

"Soma, I love you, and I pray with all of my heart that your heart will not change toward me."

"I love you too Adrian." Soma said as he took my hand in his. "We're joined in matrimony. I will NEVER leave you, might kill you but I'll never leave."

"Soma….I've first seen you when you were a newborn. I know of your family, where you lived, and of your growth of power. I held you in my arms and I held myself back from killing you. I feared that Dracula would rise through you, so I was your constant vigil. Your father was a witness of the battle of 1999 and along with Nostradamus' prophecy, he sheltered you. He theorized that through your great great great grandmother Shanoa, who was a member of the Order of Ecclesia and her possession of all three Dominus glyphs, that you _inherited _the Power of Dominance."

"Your father didn't want you to go to Japan, because he _knew _of what would happen." I said as I stood up and went to the window, looking out to the garden view. "I followed you everywhere, watched over you. When you collided into me that day, you stole my heart. Of course, I had to put up a front and for a spell, I _believed_ it. You must think me a sick pervert and I beg you to forgive me." I stood in silence, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. I felt naked and vulnerable. Now, it was up to my beloved. The reaction I got, both shocked me and made my heart soar. Soma rose and wrapped his arms around me from behind, encouraging me to turn and face him. Reluctantly, I obeyed, bracing myself to behold the hatred and disgust. I found _none_!

"I thought I dreamt it….Or thought it was a part of your allure…." Soma said softly. "I _loved_ you, for what seemed to be like forever. Sometimes, when I was alone in my family's backyard I would look to the trees. I wouldn't feel afraid. I felt _safe_ and I felt someone was watching, even though I couldn't see who it was. I told my Mom of it but she didn't think much of it. My Dad on the other hand, just smiled and said I had an angel watching over me. Looks like he was right….It also explains why I've never felt anything beyond brotherly love for Mina…why I never desired anyone else….My heart was yours…Always has been and always will be."

"Did you always know you could bear children?"

"That was a _pleasant _surprise." Soma admitted. "It could have been a perk from the exchange,"

"That's possible, only if it was _dormant to begin with._" I said. Soma thought about that and accepted the explanation. I felt my beloved resting against my chest, listening to my eternal heartbeat and I smiled. I was worried for nothing. Soma was _NOT_ leaving. We would live together, raise our children and be a _real_ family…

"I'm not going anywhere mi amour." Soma whispered. I hugged and kissed him. "I'm ready to face my family now."

"And we will face them together." I said as held both of his hands in my own. "We have to get going now my angel."

"Ok," Soma said as he turned to take up his bags. I placed a hand onto my beloved's shoulder.

"You can go downstairs, say goodbye and wait in the car. I'll get these." Soma nodded and did as he was told. Thanks to my heightened senses, I heard my father talking.

"You packed light." He joked. I heard my beloved's laugh and his answer.

"Adrian insisted I don't lift anything."

"Can we switch?" I heard Joachim tease, causing my father's breathing to hitch. "You can take the bookworm and I'll keep the gentleman." Soma laughed and shook his head.

"I'll need him, sorry Joachim."

"Oh well, can't blame a man for trying." Joachim said dramatically. "Guess I'm stuck with you." My father didn't retort to Joachim. Instead he looked to my beloved.

"Do not hesitate to call for me." He said. "It's enchanted with alchemy." The elder vampire said. "All you have to do is _write _to me and I will come."

"Thank you," I heard my beloved say. "It will come in handy." I heard my father's chuckle.

"You two take care of yourselves, and each other." He said. "And don't worry; we can hold the fort here." With a final farewell being exchanged, I came down the stairs with our bags.

"You just missed him." My father said. "Adrian, I thought you should know that I crafted a pen for Soma, which can summon me at anytime if needed."

"That will be helpful." I said. "Thank you Father."

"It's the least I can do." He replied. "Now get going or you two will miss your flight." My father and I exchanged a brief embrace and I hurried to the car, where Soma was waiting patiently. I looked at him then started the car.

"My angel, you look terrified." I said as I watched him run his fingers through his hair, wring his hands and fidget in his seat.

"Adrian, it's been quite a while now since…and my father and I….what I said…."

"He loves you." I said as I took his hand in my own. "For a long time, the only things your father wanted were for you to be safe, happy and not deal with this nonsense." I saw my beloved bow his head in shame but I lifted it back up.

"I know that you didn't mean to let your anger go at him. You didn't understand what was going on. Your reactions were normal, I mean, how believable would it be to be in Dracula's castle, dealing with creatures only known in folklores, myths and horror movies if you've beheld it all with your own eyes?"

"Not very," Soma admitted. "I would have been put in a nut house."

"I believe the correct term is an asylum." I said, earning myself a playful punch in the arm. I chuckled and paid attention to the road as I drove. I didn't want my beloved to be unhappy. Since it's within my power, I decided I would make sure that Soma and the children were kept safe and healthy. I knew it was not going to be easy for _either_ one of us but I wasn't going anywhere.

(Soma's POV)

My nerves were shot and my hormones were in overdrive. I knew what Mathias and the others said was right but I was too afraid. We made it to the airport and made it our seats. My husband was settling in but I just wanted to break loose. When the stewardess came and asked if we wanted anything, I literally broke down crying.

"I can't do this, Adrian, please, I want to go back!"

"You'll be just fine…."

"FUCK THIS! I WANT OFF THIS PLANE AND I MEAN NOW!" I cried my tears unable to stop flowing. The stewardess looked panicked but held her ground.

"Sir, you'll be fine. You're safe on this plane….."

"I WANT OFF!" I cried. I felt my husband hold me down and close to him. I struggled a bit but he did something to knock me out. I felt my body slump forward and my world go black.

When I woke up, it was sunset and I was in the Lexus. I moaned and shook my head clear.

"Where are we?" I asked. My husband turned and looked at me.

"We're in Spain."

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"I put you to sleep." He said. I wanted to strangle him.

"How could you do that to me? You could've harmed me and the children!"

"My method was less hazardous than yours my angel." My husband said. "You had a fit. Why didn't you tell me you had a fear of airplanes?"

"I didn't think it would affect me." I said. "It hasn't happened since I was a kid."

"How did you get to Japan then?"

"I was sedated." I admitted. "The flight attendant had no other choice."

"Well, now I know better." My husband said. "I wish you would've told me sooner."

"It's ok." I said as I held his hand. "You didn't know….and I didn't tell you." I looked away, watched as the mountains of Penalara grew into view. _Almost home…I'm terrified…._

"Soma, there is nothing to worry about." My husband said as we pulled up to the home I was born in. I took in a breath and exited the car. As we walked up, my heart pounded into my ears, my knees felt weak and my breathing hitched. Before I could put my hand up to knock, the door slowly opened a bit and a man well in his prime with my hair and eyes looked out at us.

"Oh my god…." The man said, tears threatening to fall. "Soma, is that you?"

"Yes Dad," I said with a smile. "It's me." My father swung the door wide and swept me into a bear hug. For the first time in my life, I witnessed my father crying. His crying got me started and we both started bawling. My husband just watched us with a small smile. He wouldn't interfere. My father composed himself, wiped his tears away and looked at my husband.

"Thank you, for watching over him." My father said. "I hope my son hasn't caused too much trouble."

"He was no trouble at all." My husband said. "Professor Cruz, may we come in, there is much to discuss." My father and my husband looked at each other for a moment before my father nodded and allowed us inside the house. Adrian was right; we did have much to talk about and very little time to do it in.

_**How will Soma's parents react to all that's happened to their son? Review to find out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks danceofgold for sticking with this! By the way: Twist number 2 so heads up!**_

Chapter 8: Another Secret Unraveled (Soma's then Arikado/Alucard's POV)

I looked around the house I grew up in and I swear if I closed my eyes, I could've imagined so many Christmases, birthdays and happy times. My parents never changed the house and for that I was glad. _So much has changed in a span of a few years…._I thought.

"Soma," My father said, rousing me from my thoughts. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"What?" I asked, completely dazed. My husband looked at me and chuckled before extending a hand out to my father.

"Adrian Cronqvist." He said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Cruz."

"Please, call me Matthew or Dad." My father said as they shook hands. "Cronqvist….I've heard of that family…..known for alchemy….Cronqvist the Wise…." My husband looked at me then back at my father.

"Yes, that's my father's title." He said. My father looked at him and it wasn't 'you've lost your mind'

"So, your father, he's _the_ Mathias Cronqvist." He said softly. "History placed him as an alchemic genius. I didn't think he'd still….wait, he became a vampire no?"

"Yes he did." My husband said. "I don't think I have to say _which_."

"No you don't." My father said. "As a historian I've kept track and I've had theories." I looked at my father in question.

"I've kept so much from you Soma." My father said ruefully. "All I wanted was to protect you."

"I know Dad." I said as I rubbed my stomach. "Where's Mom?"

"She went into to town to shop. She should be back shortly." My father said, blinking as he watched me rub my stomach. "Ah, Soma, what's wrong with your stomach? Cramps again?"

"Ah no," I said with a slight blush. "I'm pregnant." My father's eyebrow rose up into his hair and was quiet for a moment before bursting into a smile.

"My boy's grown up, married and expecting…." My father said with a sob. "Your mother's going to _fuss_ over you….Adrian; I'd brace myself if I were you." I looked at my husband and laughed a bit. My father smiled and turned to my husband.

"So, let's get down to brass tax." He said, face going serious. "I love that my son is here, and is happily married. But what's going on?"

"There are ancient forces on the rise." My husband said, "And it is agreed that it is not safe for Soma to be in Japan right now."

"So, it's begun again." My father said. "And the mastermind behind it?"

"Satan." My husband said. Again my father's eyebrow rose.

"And what of the last Belmont…"

"Julius is no more." My husband said sadly. "He chose Soma as his successor."

"Despite _what_ he is…" My father began, clearly shocked at that bit of information. "Incredible. So, that explains why Soma needs to be kept safe."

"Dad I can…" I began but was stopped cold by the glares I received from both my father and my husband.

"Not in your life." My father said. "Adrian's right, there is no way; you're going against the forces of darkness this time."

"Then who, aside from Adrian and the others…?" My father looked at me.

"When the time's right, you'll know." He said sternly. "And let's leave it at that." When we heard a car pull up my father's face broke into a smirk. "Counting down: 5…..4…..3….2…..1…"

"SOMA!" I heard my mother shouted as soon as she saw me. "MY BABY!" I winced while my husband smirked. My mother shoved the bags of groceries she held at my father and scooped me into a hug. "I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!"

"Missed…you…too...Mom…" I gasped. She looked at me and smiled.

"So, what's new?"

"Well…"

"'Noa, this is Adrian. Our little Soma's married." My mother's eyes widened.

"Married?" She asked. "You're only what, 20?"

"Mom…."

"Just teasing," She said as she looked over my husband. "Oh, my son's snatched up a cutie!" My husband looked at me and I had to laugh. He looked lost.

"Mom, you're embarrassing him."

"He should be flattered." My mother said. "Powerful, handsome, and buns of steel…." She pinched him, causing him to yelp, which made me lose it.

"Mom, stop!"

"'Noa…" My father warned. My mother looked at us and sighed.

"Fine, sorry about that, it's not every day our little Soma brings a handsome man home."

"'Noa, Soma's here for protection."

"Soma's an able bodied boy, why would he need protecting?"

"He's expecting." My father said.

My mother squealed with delight. "I'm going to be a grandma!"

"Mom, I hate to be a part pooper but, I'm hungry and tired." I said as I rubbed my stomach. "And these children are not giving me any peace."

"Of course," She said as she escorted me to a seat. "Matthew, let's cook them dinner."

My father nodded and followed my mother into the kitchen. He could fill her in on the situation. I sighed in bliss as I sat back in the armchair by the fireplace. My husband took the opposite armchair and looked at me.

"Soma, you know that your mother will not be happy with you fighting."

"You are so right on that." My mother said as she stepped out of the kitchen giving me a stern look. "Your _father_ can handle it!"

"'Noa…." My father warned, shutting my mother up.

"What's Dad going to do, throw a book at them?" I asked with a snicker. Adrian looked down to hide a small smile. My father gave me the 'I'm not too old to kick your ass' look. Nothing more was mentioned on the subject, at least for now.

(Arikado/Alucard's POV)

I remained quiet but what Soma's mother said put me into alert. It seemed that Professor Cruz had _another _secret! I was determined to find out what it was. We sat down to a delicious dinner and pleasant chat. Soma's parents loved their son and only wanted the best for him. They were concerned, as was I, that if Soma continued to fight, that not only his health, but the health of our children would be at risk. I wasn't willing to pay such a price.

After dinner and dessert, Soma and I were led by Professor Cruz to our room. I heard my beloved gasp once the door opened.

"Dad, what did you do to my room?" He asked, pleasantly surprised. I had to admire the room; with simple white birch furniture, a beautiful white ash bed and light gray carpet. The view was magnificent; of the mountains and the lake. Next to the closet, were our bags… _It was improved upon. _I thought.

"Well, I made some improvements." He said. "After all you are not a teenager anymore." My beloved looked at his father and smiled. He _liked _the change. "Why don't you two settle in and we will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Dad." Soma said as he lay down. I looked at him and nodded.

"Goodnight….um….Padre." I said, the word seeming foreign on my tongue. Professor Cruz looked at me and smiled good-naturedly.

"Close enough." He said with a chuckle. "Goodnight." With that, he walked out of the room, closed the door and went on his way. I decided to investigate when my beloved and his mother retired.

It was around midnight when Soma and his mother finally retired for the night. I eased out of bed, taking care not to disturb my beloved. His father was an enigma and I've always been the curious one. I took on my mist form, went through the keyhole and materialized in time to see Soma's father walking out of his bedroom and made his way to the gardens. I followed him and upon entering the gardens, I was surprised.

Statues of a pixie, a crow, a golem, a demon and a pumpkin head were in a circle around what I believed to be a bird bath! I watched as Soma's father stood in front of the statues and closed his eyes, took a breath and said and did something I didn't think was _possible:_

"Heed my words O' great powers of darkness, release to me this tortured soul, let me infuse him with my life force and awaken him to the world of the living, immaculate being, appear before me NOW!" My eyes widened as the demons came to life!

_A devils forgemaster!_ I thought. _I thought Father only had two of them…._ I snuck away before I was discovered. I returned to my bed, where I thought my beloved was still sleeping.

"Adrian, where were you?"

"How did you know I was gone?"

"The children and I _felt_ you leave."

"Oh, Soma, I found out something…."

"What did you find out?"

"Your father….he's a devil's forge-master!"

"A _WHAT," _Soma said as he sat up in bed. I tried to silence and calm him but Soma wasn't having it. He got up out of bed and put a robe on. I was left blinking for a moment before following Soma. He found his father in the kitchen, making a cup of tea.

"Soma, what are you doing up this late?"

"Dad, is there something you have to tell me?"

"No, what makes you ask that?" My father-in-law asked completely unaware of the pixie that sat on his shoulder.

"Because you have a pixie on your shoulder and the only other person I know who has such a thing, is my husband." My father-in-law looked at my beloved and sighed.

"Well take a seat." My father-in-law said, pouring out three cups of tea and handing a sugar cube to the pixie. "Adrian, has your father told you of his devil forge-masters?"

"Not that I recall…."

"Well, he had two. One named Isaac and the other, Hector. They rivaled constantly, although Hector had Dracula's favor. Isaac grew jealous of Hector and wanted him out of the way. But when Dracula's bloodlust grew to massive heights and his Curse was in full sway, Hector disobeyed him and left his service. He found love in a beautiful lady, Rosaley. However, when she was burned as a witch, Hector wanted revenge. He was led to Valencia, where he met Isaac and went through the castle to regain his power and find out the truth. When all was said and done, and the Curse destroyed, Hector lived with Isaac's sister, Julia. Eventually, they wedded and the rest is history."

"So wait," Soma said. "Are you saying, I'm a descendant of a witch and a devil's forge-master?"

"That's right." My father said. "Both had a good bit of Dracula's power."

"Oh my….this is quite a tree." I said, taking a sip of my tea. Soma sat in silence. I knew he was thinking.

"I…need to lie down." Soma said. "Goodnight." With that he was gone and his father and I were the only one's who remained at the table.

"I know it's a lot for Soma to take in." My father-in-law said with a sigh. "But that's why I didn't fret when I _felt_ you around. I _know_ who you are, no matter how much you try to change your look. We can't hide who we _truly_ are."

"This is true." I sighed. "But I had to, just as your ancestor had."

"That may be, but you'll need all the help you can get. I will help you. 'Noa will stay with Soma." I nodded and after thanking him for the tea, I wished him goodnight and returned to our room. Soma was fast asleep and I held him.

"I love you, no matter what." I whispered as I placed a kiss onto his cheek. "And we will get through this. I promise."

_**Hm, twist two done. I figured Hector could have a legacy too! Want more, you know what to do….**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you LostPairings and danceofgold for reviewing. Here we go. Saw Twilight Breaking Dawn and got inspired, can you find it?**_

Chapter 9: Crimson Cravings and Bonds (Soma then Arikado/Alucard's POV)

I winced at the sharp pain in my stomach as the dawn approached. A sharp gasp escaped my lips and tears stung my eyes. Adrian was awake immediately and placed his hands onto my stomach.

"Angel…"

"They're hurting me." I sobbed. "Why?" My husband remained silent for a spell before looking at me and answering.

"Angel, our children….they're not human, not entirely." My eyes widened at that. I _knew _what that meant. They craved _blood_. I looked at my husband and rested my head against his shoulder. My husband kissed me on the cheek and whispered that he would return soon. I lay back down on our bed and rubbed my stomach, whispering soothingly to the children. It didn't take long for Adrian to return, but he had my father-in-law with him!

"What…how did you?" I gasped. Mathias looked at me and chuckled.

"Child you are not the only one who is able to turn into a bat at will." He said as he ruffled my hair. I settled back onto bed and allowed my father-in-law to examine me. He was silent for a moment then he looked at us.

"Well, my son's right, they are not entirely human. They're dhmphir, and they're craving blood." He pulled out a blue/purple crystal flask and handed it to me. "Drink it all." I looked into the flask and saw the blood. _Oh my god did he kill someone?_ My heightened senses sniffed the blood and I sighed in relief. It wasn't human. It was a freshly killed animal; rabbit to be precise. I downed the flask and handed it over to my father-in-law. My husband surprised me by pulling my face to his and kissing me, gathering the remaining blood.

"Well, that was…kinky." A voice chuckled from the door. I looked and saw my father. My father-in-law looked at him with disbelief.

"That crest…I haven't seen it….since…"

"One of your devil forge-masters was my ancestor." My father said simply. Mathias actually took a seat.

"Judging from your looks, I believe it's safe to say: Hector."

"That's right."

"Hector….my most powerful devil-forge master." Mathias thought aloud. "I believed him dead."

"He remained with Isaac's sister. They had children, they grew up and the rest is _history_." My father said. "What's going on here?"

"My son required my presence here so, here I am." Mathias said. "But there is more to it isn't there?"

"Yes," My father said looking at my father-in-law. "I am taking my son's place in this battle and I don't give a damn what you say, or _who_ you _were_." Adrian and I looked at Mathias who surprisingly, didn't look pissed. In fact, he looked at my father with admiration.

"And your assistance is welcomed." My father-in-law said with a slight bow, surprising us all. "And your wife approves of this?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she _joined_ in." My father said, causing me to laugh a bit. My husband looked at his father and nodded in agreement. "But that will not be the case for one of us will have to stay with Soma."

"Agreed," My father-in-law said. "Adrian, when you are needed, are you able to…"

"Yes Father," My husband said, my hand in his. "When all is safe, I will."

"Then it's settled." My father said. "Now, what was all that blood about?"

"Well, the grandchildren aren't _exactly_ human." My father-in-law said. My father looked at him and sighed.

"I figured as much. They're just like their parents." My father-in-law looked at me and smiled. Even though he was in the back of Dracula's mind, he _knew_ of the exchange. However, as much as he wanted to remain on the subject of the children, he knew that there were more _pressing_ matters.

"Well, as much as I would love to remain here and plan out the nursery and all, I must return to Japan to the others. Miss Belenades and Miss Mina are keeping watch but there is no telling as to when this 'King of the Angels' would make his next move. We must be prepared." He opened my balcony doors and took his leave. My father looked to us and in his eyes, I saw a steely resolve.

"I have to agree with him." He said. "If you kids need me, I'll be in the gardens." With that, he left, leaving Adrian and I alone. I watched as my husband leaned against the doorway, deep in thought. I knew that he was battling within himself. He didn't want to leave me and the children but fighting alongside others for the _greater_ good had always been his way. It was what he _stood _for. His very _name_ screamed opposition. And no matter how selfish I wanted to be, I knew what had to be done.

"Adrian," I called out to him, his honey gold gaze meeting mine. "No matter your decision, I will stand with you and love you for all eternity." I saw the tenderness in his eyes. I saw his body language relax and I felt his love, brighter than any inferno, deeper than any sea, limitless as the skies. We were _never_ losing him. He would fight to the end for us.

"Soma," He said as he sat down next to me and held my hands in his. "I love you and our children, very much and I don't…." I cut him off by placing a finger onto his lips, shushing him.

"I know, but you have to, or there will be no peace for us, our families, or our children." I said as I looked down to my stomach. I wanted to fight but I wasn't ready to risk _all_ of our lives. I was roused from my dark thoughts as my husband embraced me.

"We will return, I promise you." He whispered. "Just stay safe for me." I nodded and held him. I didn't want to let him go but I know that he had to. I let him go, reluctantly, got up and went to my desk drawer, and pulled out a blue velvet box. I opened it to reveal a beautiful opal, silver, moonstone and onyx rosary with the Cruz family crest engraved into the crucifix. I kissed it and placed it into his hand. It didn't burn!

"Return with this," I said firmly, our lips almost touching. "Come back to us safe and sound."

"I promise you, my angel." My husband whispered. "I love you and the children very much. Now, let me go find your father." He kissed my hands and left. I looked to the morning sky and prayed.

_Please, return home safe to us._

(Arikado/Alucard's POV)

My mind kept screaming to return to Soma and the children but I knew that the others would require my assistance. I closed my eyes, allowing my 'illusion' to vanish; my hair going from black to silvery blond and lengthening cascading down to my back, my eyes, from honey gold to moonlit silver/blue eyes and my skin going paler and I felt my fangs as I ran my tongue over them. By the time my transformation was complete, I was in the gardens, where Soma's father was waiting.

"Ha, I knew there was more to you." He said with a smirk. "Even though you don't look bad as a brunette, the look you were _born_ with suits you more."

"I had to disguise myself."

"I know you had your reasons." My father-in-law said. Behind him I heard the flapping of wings and saw a bone golem, two dragons, one of indigo and crimson, and a giant gold devil ready to go. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hector knew somehow that his craft would be needed again." He explained. "So, he made sure the same devils he used in battle against your father remained carefully preserved and ready to be summoned by one of his linage."

"Admirable and perceptive of him," I commended. "Are you sure you can do this, leave your job and…." Before I could continue my father-in-law held up a hand.

"Actually this falls perfect with my vacation time." He said. "And I get paid." I blinked at the man's cleverness and felt at ease. But something else came to mind.

"Um,"

"Yes Adrian, what is it?"

"Do you….ah…know _how_ to fight?"

"Who do you think _taught_ Soma what he knows?" He asked, leaving me completely shocked on the spot. "I can do more than just throw books and lectures around you know." I imagined the thought of the demons and monsters in the castle being stuck in class with Soma's father just lecturing them, ordering them to 'turn to page 164' and 'pencils down test is over'. I bit back a small laugh. "Furthermore," I heard him add. "'Noa can hold her own in a fight, there is no need to worry."

"Who said I was worried?" I asked, trying to hide it. My father-in-law looked at me as we continued our walk out of the gardens to the front of the house.

"Adrian," He said as we walked to the cars. "You're speaking to someone who's gone through the same things you are now. Didn't your father speak to you on these matters?"

"Not really." I admitted. I heard my father-in-law make a tsking noise and opened the door to a sleek black Hummer.

"For someone holding such a title as his, that was _unwise._" He said as he closed the driver's seat, waiting for me. I bit back another laugh before opening the passenger side and getting in.

"I know you possibly prefer your Lexus but this can take more damage." My father-in-law said as he turned the key, and putting the car into drive. I gulped a bit, not certain of this man's driving. I really didn't trust anyone other than myself behind the wheel. Without thinking of it, I played with the rosary my beloved gave me before I left and said a silent prayer. _Please don't let me die…_

"Ah, I'm surprised you have that." I heard my father-in-law say as we drove without an incident. "That rosary belonged to Soma's grandmother, and her mother before that and to her mother before that and so on." My eyes widened at that. If I remembered correctly, Soma's _great great grandmother_ was Shanoa of Ecclesia! I was holding a very _powerful_ and _sacred_ artifact/heirloom. "Even though my son is what he is, he has the wills and fiery hearts of both Hector and Shanoa." I looked at him and noticed the sadness in his eyes. "I know both would have _loved_ Soma as much as we all do."

"I know. But whatever happened to Shanoa, his great great grandmother?"

"Well, 'Noa would be a better person to ask on that." My father-in-law said. "But from what I remember, after her battle with your father, she left, being the sole member of Ecclesia, her brother Albus being dead and her Master Barlowe corrupt and dead as well, remained for a spell at Wygol Village then left."

"One of you has to be born here."

"I was." My father-in-law said. "My family branched out far and wide. Hector and Julia didn't remain in Valencia too long, for there were too many bad memories for them both. So they packed what possessions they had, my ancestor packed the devils you beheld and his wife, her books and whatever else and came to what we know as Spain. Both of them missed the mountains and settled in Penalara. In the _very_ house you stood in."

"But that's…."

"Not impossible in the least." My father-in-law said. "Each generation took it upon themselves to ensure to preserve the house and the devils. I being the latest and when the time comes, it'll be Soma's turn." I nodded at that. The Belmont family had done the same to their ancestral home, each Belmont putting something new, fixing the old so that everything was well managed.

Throughout the drive, we learned of each other and of our families. I now saw the reason as to why my father chose my father-in-law's ancestor as his favorite devil's forge-master. He was powerful but his will was unbreakable, and his spirit was a strong one. I saw those traits in my beloved Soma. Yes my father was upset with Hector's 'treason' but he was also proud. Hell, I've defied him so many times that I have lost count. Even _Leon_ defied him! I know that now, now that he was freed from his darker side, that my father realized and regretted his mistakes.

"So what's the deal with Satan huh?" My father-in-law asked.

"He wants world domination."

"Same old dance eh? What happened to the Belmont clan?"

"Well Julius passed on and Gabriel, my father decapitated him and released his soul. He's now at peace." I almost screamed when my father-in-law slammed the brakes, causing us to jerk forward.

"Are you _shittin'_ me?" He asked, his maturity gone for a moment. "Your old man didn't suck up his soul?"

"No, he saw that Gabriel's suffered enough and was _sympathetic._ My father lost two wives, so he knew Gabriel's pain." My father-in-law blinked then shook his head.

"Well I'll be damned." He whistled as he composed himself. "Your father did a _complete_ 360. And for the better…."

"Yes but none of us can be at peace as long as Satan roams the Earth."

"Well, don't worry; we'll put him back in his place, right _under _our boots." He stopped the car and took a breath. "Well, let's get going or we'll miss our flight."

"Wait, you drove all the way here just so…."

"We could fly? Yes, besides, you can't _drive _to Japan you know." He chuckled as he carefully removed his bags. I took mine and stepped back. My father-in-law was _unpredictable!_ He looked at his car and snapped his fingers. In an instant, it was gone!

"Don't want to deal with any parking tickets." He said as he walked by me, smirking at the questioning look on my face. "Didn't you forget Hector's second wife was a witch?" I shook my head and sighed. _I did forget._ I sighed and followed him, fingering the rosary in my pocket. _This was going to be one long trip!_

**_Will Alucard survive the trip? Will Soma cope with the demands of preganacy? Review to find out._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thank you to danceofgold and all others who reviewed. Oh, character death and return of another! Here we go.**_

Chapter 10: A King's Secret Heart and A Baron's Return (Arikado/Alucard then Mathias/Dracula's POV)

The first person to greet us at the airport as soon as we touched down was Joachim. He didn't look pleased in the least. _Uh oh…_ I thought. _I'm in for it._ My father-in-law looked at me then at the angered silverette.

"Who's that?"

"Joachim," I said as I tried to hide behind my father-in-law. "He looks pissed."

"Looks more like a _hissy_ fit." My father-in-law said. "Sure that's not a woman?"

"I'm sure." I said. We would have spoken more but Joachim came over.

"Adrian, what are you doing here?" He asked, his arms crossed with annoyance.

"I'm here to help." I said. Joachim looked at me then at my father-in-law.

"Who are you?" He purred.

"I'm taken." My father-in-law said, not falling for the vampire's allure. "Anyway, where's Mathias?"

"He's at the Shrine. I'm here to pick you up."

"I'm not paying you can tell that to your pimp."

"Padre, that's….oh hell, this is too funny, excuse me." I put my head down and laughed. I couldn't help myself. Joachim looked at my father-in-law with a blush.

"I am not a hooker." He said. "My name is Joachim Armstair."

"Ok Joan of Arc can we get going?"

"Such impudence for a mortal," Joachim seethed. "Let's just go." With that, he turned and _floated _out of the airport. My father-in-law and I exchanged a glance then he shrugged.

"Well, if he sticks around long enough, I know exactly what to get _that_ guy for Christmas." We walked to the car and climbed into the back seat. Joachim didn't say another word to us through-out the entire drive to the Shrine. It didn't take us long to arrive.

My father was there to meet us and he had a smile for us. In fact, he looked _happier._

"Welcome to Japan." He said as he greeted my father-in-law. "How was your trip?"

"It was pleasant, thank you." My father-in-law said with a smile as they shook hands. "And what's with balloon guy?" My father looked confused for a moment before looking behind us and looking at Joachim.

"Oh," He said, hiding a smile. "What did he do?"

"He _floated_." My father-in-law said. "Now either he's light on his feet or he likes to make his vampirism known."

"I do apologize for that." My father said, glaring at the silverette. "Please, we don't have a lot of time." My father-in-law allowed my father to escort him inside while I blocked Joachim's way.

"Ok, what's the problem?"

"What do you mean?" Joachim asked, trying to get passed me. I wasn't having it.

"Something's happened between you and my father?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Joachim looked at me and sighed.

"We're not working out." He said. "We were happy for a while but,"

"But what," I encouraged.

"He _loves_ Leon too much." Joachim said. "We were making out and he called out Leon's name." I winced at that. My father really _blew _it. I walked with him and we entered into the Shrine. I decided to talk to my father when I had the chance.

My 'chance' came after dinner. I excused myself and my father from the table and we decided to take a stroll. We walked around in the garden and sat down at the first available bench.

"Father, what's going on?" I asked. My father looked at me and then at the heavens.

"Adrian, I can't…I can't…."

"Father what is it?" I asked. My father hid his face in his hands and cried silently. I held him and offered what comfort I was able.

"I can never….I want him back…I _need_ him."

"Joachim is not too far away Father."

"No boy he's not who I pine for." My father said, blood tinged tears running down his cheeks. I handed him a handkerchief which he accepted and wiped away his tears. "No, the one I pine for I can _never_ have."

"Mother," I wondered. Again my father shook his head.

"I love your mother no matter what, but I would never, I couldn't…change her. Elisabetha I will never forget her, she was sweet and loved me, as I loved her. But the one I want was the one who _denied _me." I thought about this, and then it hit me.

"Leon….Belmont…." I said. My father looked away, fussing with the handkerchief. _How deep_ _did their friendship go?_

"I never told Elisabetha, or your mother. Don't get me wrong, I loved them both but Leon, I've _loved_ him since we were children. We…"

"Father, I love you no less." I said, encouraging him to continue.

"We….were found out." He said. "Our love was considered sacrilegious and was therefore _forbidden_. My father arranged my marriage to Elisabetha and Leon to Sara. Married I may have been, but my love for Leon never wavered, nor his for me….We met in secret, even within our Company. I loved Elisabetha, dearly, and she knew of my love for Leon. She never shunned me. When she died, a part of me died with her. When Leon announced his upcoming wedding day, I was furious. I didn't blame him; I blamed the Lord, for taking Elisabetha away from me, and then, Leon. I blamed Him again when your mother was executed. All I wanted, was peace and to be happy, as you two are." I held my father and sighed. I knew that he went through a lot; I just didn't know how much.

"I offered Leon a place at my side, but he refused me. I felt my heart break and again, I blamed the Lord. I _hated_ him. But now, you, Soma, and the children give me a new sense of purpose worth fighting for."

"Father, if you could have the Baron back…."

"I'd make him mine in a heartbeat." My father said. "My feelings towards him never changed. His descendants may have kicked my ass and sent me to my grave more than once but Leon remains an angel in my eyes."

"Father, what of Joachim…"

"Adrian, please," My father said. "At first, at your wedding, I thought we would…but now, I don't see that happening."

"Father, you have to let the Baron go." I said. "I know it's hard but….he'd want you to be happy."

"Consider me selfish but _he_ makes me happy." My father said firmly. "I would rather him at my side." He stood up and walked back into the house. I sat in silence for a moment then took out my cell, dialed Soma's number and waited.

"Hello?" I heard my beloved ask. I smiled and relaxed.

"Hello my angel."

"Adrian!" Soma's voice said happily. "How are you and Dad doing? Did you get to Japan alright? How's everyone?" His energetic voice brought a laugh and smile to my face.

"Calm down my angel," I chuckled. "We arrived safely, we're doing fine and all but two are well."

"Who's not well? What's the matter?"

"My father and Joachim are not well. They're…what's the term I'm looking for?"

"Breaking up?" Soma supplied and I nodded. "Why, what happened?"

"My father loves another."

"Oh man, who…."

"Baron Leon Belmont."

"I thought he was dead…I mean we saw his grave…."

"He is dead but Father won't let go and move on." I said. There was silence on the other line and I knew my beloved was thinking.

"Is there a spell to summon up the dead?" He asked. I blinked and racked my brain. There were _too many_ spells on _that_ particular subject.

"Care to specify?"

"Well, like to speak with dead?" He asked. I thought about that and it seemed like a good idea.

"That might work." I said. "I'll arrange it and I will let you know how it worked. But before that, how are you and our children?"

"I'm a bit tired and the children are fine. My mother's a bit grossed out at what I have to drink but she makes sure I get it." I chuckled at that, picturing Soma's mother's expression as she serves up blood to her son. Simply priceless!

"All right my angel, rest now and I will call you…."

"Later…" My beloved said. "Need beauty sleep….."

"You'll always be beautiful in my eyes Angel." I whispered. "I love you."

"We love you too." Soma said. "The children _made_ themselves known….little demons." I laughed and after another exchange of 'I love you' we hung up and I went to find my father. He was in the study.

"Father, gather everyone," I called up to him. "We're going to speak to the Baron!"

(Mathias/Dracula's POV)

I thought long and hard at what Adrian and I discussed and I knew that he was right, but I just couldn't let _my beloved_ go. I knew Leon would never forgive me….I knew I hurt Joachim but he couldn't hold a candle to Leon. Leon was _my_ heaven, my very own angel and I _wanted him_. Adrian roused me from my tantrum by saying we were going to _speak_ to my Leon. I felt my heart race and I was excited. I nodded and in post haste, I had everyone gathered around the table in the study within the hour.

"What's all this about?" Joachim asked as he took a seat. I saw Matthew approach and stand on my right and Adrian on my left. Miss Yoko and Miss Mina were on either side of Joachim.

"We're going to summon up the Baron." Adrian said. Joachim looked at him then sighed. He didn't like the idea but I knew that he wanted me to be happy. We gathered hands and Adrian nodded to Miss Yoko.

"Do you have something personal of the Baron's?" She asked. My heart dropped. I didn't.

"I do!" A new voice from the window said as they walked into the light. We all gasped.

"SOMA," My son cried as he scooped up his beloved into a hug. "What are you doing here?" Soma didn't say but he held the Vampire Killer up for us to see.

"Figured you might need this," He said. "But as soon as it's done, I'll need it back." I looked to my son-in-law with tears of gratitude and I was graced with a smile. I knew my son was angered but he would deal with his beloved in his own time and in his own way. Miss Yoko took the whip and placed it in the center of the circle. Soma sat out of the circle, rubbing his stomach. I knew it was for the best. The boy was powerful but he already put enough strain on his body by coming here. _Wait, how did the child get here?_ I thought. I put the question into the back of my mind and focused.

"Warriors from times past and beyond we call to you on our hour of need." Miss Yoko said. "We ask for Baron Leon Belmont to come forth and show himself." The room went dark for an instant then we all saw a pillar of silver light. There, within in, I saw my beloved. His eyes opened and my heart stopped. He smiled and looked at me lovingly.

"Mathias." He said. "Where am I, why can't I touch your face?"

"Beloved, this is the year 2038 almost 2039."

"Is it? Why am I here?"

"You're needed Baron." Adrian said. Leon looked at my son and did a double take.

"Am I drunk? You two look like twins."

"This is my son." I said as I looked at him. "And he's really a blonde."

"Ah," Leon said good-naturedly. "But why do you need me?"

"Evil powerful forces are on the rise Baron." Adrian said. "And your descendant's successor is unable to partake in the battle, for he is expecting."

"I see." Leon said. "But there's another reason as to why I'm here isn't there?" I looked down a bit.

"Leon, I can't deny it. I love you, I always have and I always will. I want you with me and even though I can't change what's happened all these years, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Mathias," The Baron said. "I never stopped loving you. I always knew you would break free of the darkness and despair. But, I have no physical body as you can see." Yoko was about to say something but Soma screamed. We turned to him then to the direction he was pointing. Joachim's body moved as with a will of it's own and jerked like a marionette. I looked around for the puppet master but found no one.

"Do you honestly think I didn't know of your little coup?" A voice hissed. "I will _get_ what I want and no one will stop me." With that, Joachim's body lunged to attack my son-in-law! Before I could think, I grabbed the nearest thing: A silver sword and cut Joachim's head off. The body went to the floor and Leon watched.

"Mathias…" He began. I threw down a fireball and watched the body burn. Leon surprised us by leaving the pillar of light and going to Soma.

"Are you all right," He asked. Soma looked up at my beloved and gasped.

"You're…Alive…."My son-in-law said. I turned to face them and agreed. Leon was standing before us, alive and aged very little. His face was still young but I saw a hint of silver in the golden tresses. I didn't care, I still _loved _him.

"Mathias…" He said. I went to my knees, crying. For the first time since my son's birth I was thankful. I got to my feet and kissed the blonde, putting all I had into it. My heart soared when he responded in kind. I heard a throat clear and we broke away.

"Excuse me you lovebirds but I need the whip back." Soma said gently. Leon looked at him and smiled, picking up the Vampire Killer, and handing it over to my son-in-law.

"Thank you," He said as he took it and was about to replace it on his side when a thought came to him. He held the whip over to Leon.

"Maybe, its best if you take it right now." Soma said. "I can't right now…."Leon looked at him and nodded, placing the whip onto his side.

_**What is Leon doing back? **_

"We'll need the help Julius." I heard my son-in-law say. "Besides, Mathias wants him here."

_**What, I thought he and Joachim….**_

"Joachim tried to attack me. Mathias killed him."

_**Holy crap!**_ _**So what now?**_

"We make do." Soma said, turning to face my son and I. "Er, Julius I'm in trouble."

**_Don't worry, I brought here I'll take the rap._ **

"Julius," My son growled, his eyes turning red in his anger. I raised an eyebrow at the display of emotion. "You brought Soma here?"

_**There was no other way.**_ Julius' voice said. _**His mother's here too.**_

"There better be a good reason as to why." My son growled. I placed a hand onto his shoulder and he calmed. Matthew walked to us with his wife in tow. I did a double take.

"Shanoa," I said. She looked at me and bowed a bit.

"Lord Cronqvist." She said. "I believe you have me mixed up with my grandmother. I am here namesake."

"More like her replica." I said. "But what are you and Soma doing here?"

"Soma saw that we were being attacked and he grabbed me and the whip and before I could say anything, here we are." My son looked at his beloved and sighed.

"Angel why didn't you…."

"I didn't want to worry you." Soma said as he bowed his head. "I may be pregnant Adrian but I can still think on my feet."

"Again you could've put yourself and the children at risk!" Adrian said sharply. "Father would you…." I nodded and examined my son-in-law. I smiled at the result.

"They're perfectly fine." He said. "But I can see that their mother is tired." Adrian picked up the silverette and left. Leon looked on then followed. I followed Leon and watched as he helped Adrian with Soma.

"Baron you don't have to…."

"Leon," Leon interrupted him gently. "You don't have to be so formal with me." My son nodded and turned to the task at hand.

"At least no one was harmed from this little trip." My son said as he kissed his beloved. "Please Angel you have to return to Spain."

"Spain?" Leon asked his curiosity perked. Soma looked at him and nodded.

"That's where I'm from." He said. "And my husband's right, I should have remained but…"

"We could only learn from what was done." Leon said gently. "Don't upset yourself. It's not healthy."

"Soma, baby, it's time for your 'medicine'." I heard my son-in-law's mother say. My son-in-law excused himself and left with my son, leaving Leon and I alone.

"How long has it been?" Leon asked. I looked at him and brushed a wild lock behind his ear.

"Too long," I said gently. "We have many years to make up for."

"After we deal with the evil at hand," My beloved said, the Knight coming out. No matter what I said, Leon was determined. "Then, we can talk." I smiled at that and looked forward to the future.

_**Well, yes, Leon is back and I figured why the hell not?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: This is to say thanks in advance and here we go. **_

Chapter 11: Choices (Leon then Mathias/Dracula's POV)

I looked around the 'Shrine' and I was amazed and terrified at how much time has passed since I went after Sara. I remembered that Mathias renounced humanity and became a vampire; I remember fighting Death and winning. My life after that night had been pretty quiet. I did take another wife, Sylvia and yes we had children. However, my love for Mathias never faded. Every night I wept for him, prayed that he would break away from his inner darkness and see the light.

His son, Adrian, was his father's living, breathing image and he proved to be more than capable to withstand his father in anything. Soma, his son's beloved, had a heart and soul pure and of gold. The newly wedded couple was planning for their new family and they were taking no chances.

The vampire Joachim lost his life because he attacked the younger silverette. Mathias had no choice but to kill him. He was just looking out for his family. I looked around, feeling terrified. My terror vanished when I saw the silverette. He was sitting in the living room, sipping on something.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked as I took a seat to him. Soma looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Baron….oh I'm sorry, Leon." He said as he placed a hand onto his stomach. "I'm doing well thank you. I know this time is terrifying for you."

"It's all so strange." I admitted. "I don't feel like I belong here."

"Adrian and his father feel the same way as you do." Soma said compassionately. "Why don't you speak to them?"

"I'm still grasping the concept that Mathias is still here." I said. "So much time, gone…." Soma patted my hand and smiled.

"We're all here for you." He said. "And I'm glad you're here too. I haven't seen Mathias this happy."

"He makes me happy too." I said with a blush. "It's just a lot to take in."

"We understand that completely." A new voice said from the door. We looked up and smiled. Both Cronqvist men made their presences known as they entered the study and sat next to us.

"Leon," I looked to Mathias, who held my hands in his own. "We know that this is much for you and I promise, it'll all be worth it in the end."

"I trust you." I said with a blush dusting my cheeks. Even after all these years and after all we've gone through, Mathias still held my heart in thrall. Adrian, his son, looked at us and smiled while holding his beloved. I knew then and there that I had his blessing. Our moment was interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

"Excuse me Baron, Lord Cronqvist, Arikado," Miss Yoko said. "We have news."

"What's going on?" I heard Soma ask.

"Well, there's another disturbance. It seems that someone's come out to play." I watched as Soma got to his feet but was stopped by the younger Cronqvist.

"Angel, you can't go."

"But Adrian…."

"Stay here," He ordered. With that, he turned to his father and they exchanged a look. Mathias nodded and got to his feet.

"Soma, remain here with your mother and Miss Mina." I saw that Soma was about to object but I intervened.

"It's in the best interest of you and the children." I reminded him gently. Soma looked at me and sighed.

"Of course," He sighed sadly. I hugged him briefly and smiled.

"We will come back soon. You just concern yourself with resting and protecting your children." With that, I followed Mathias and Adrian to meet with the others. Miss Yoko looked stunned and so did Soma's parents.

"You're….." His mother stammered. "You're…."

"You're the first Belmont." His father said, surprisingly not afraid. "Nothing surprises me anymore."

"We're wasting time." I said, as I geared up. "Let's go." We all left and in no time, we made it to the place where the disturbance was. There were monsters and a man in black. I felt sick to my stomach.

"_Another_ Belmont..?" He hissed. "Why can't you all _die?_" I blinked at that but stood my ground.

"You have caused enough trouble." I said, gripping the Vampire Killer. "And it will end NOW!"

"You are so confident." Satan said with a smirk. "What makes you think you can take me on?"

"Who said I was going at it alone?" I retorted. Satan's face dropped as he saw the group that was waiting behind me. He hadn't expected _this_ kind of power. He attacked, I dodged. He lunged I parried. I watched as Adrian and Mathias attacked from the sides, in perfect sync! Satan turned to the two and hissed, tossing both Shadow and Light magic at them. I watched as Mathias dodged the Light and Adrian the Shadow. Miss Yoko and Soma's father jumped in, using Devils and Magic. Satan wasn't expecting that as he caught a wound from the Devil on his side and Yoko's magic blinded him a bit. I saw my opening and lunged in with the whip at the ready. What I didn't expect, was his recovery time! He caught me by the throat and I heard Mathias' cry.

"So Lord Cronqvist," Satan purred, as he held me aloft with one hand. "How precious is the Baron to you?" I saw Mathias lower his sword and his eyes pleaded. "From the looks of it, _very_ precious…. Surrender yourself to me and I will spare your love." I looked to Mathias and shook my head. I didn't want him to surrender. That was _never_ his way!

Mathias sheathed his sword and knelt. I struggled but got a surprise.

"HELLFIRE!" Mathias roared, as he punched the ground. The ground shook and fires shot up from the ground in a blazing inferno. Satan got blasted face-first.

"Curse you!" He growled, releasing me to favor his face. I flipped to land on my feet and took a stance. I saw the _fear_ in his eyes. I allowed myself a smirk as I felt the power of God and all that was good. _God, give me strength to deliver us from this evil…_

"I CALL UPON THE POWERS AND STRENGTH OF MY CLAN; HOLY CROSS!" I cried. I felt unbelievable power and strength. I could have sworn I heard church bells as I ran to land the final blow. Satan never saw it coming.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried as he tried to block my strike. I broke through and hit him with the full force of the cross. I knew that he was going but again, Satan was never known for playing fair.

"I'll take you with me." He laughed as he grabbed onto my arms and tried to pull me down to the depths of hell. Again, I struck him.

"GO AND TAKE YOUR MINIONS WITH YOU!" I cried as I flipped in mid-air and kicked him into the rapidly closing hole. As he fell, Satan threw a final blow. I didn't have time to block and it pierced me through the armor!

"ARGH," I said as I landed on the ground, quickly going to one knee. The sky cleared up and the sickening feeling in my stomach disappeared. _He's gone._ I thought with a tired smile. _Now, all will be in peace._ I winced at the pain I felt and looked at the damage. He got me good.

"Leon!" I heard Mathias call. I didn't see anyone, for my world went black.

(Mathias/Dracula's POV)

Through out the fight I just wanted Leon out of harm's way. I knew this was what he was meant to do, he's done it while we both in the Company and even then, I wanted someone else to take his place in the battlefield. My heart dropped when I saw my beloved take a knee and when I saw the blood.

_No…_I thought the smell of death all too familiar to me. _I can't lose him again!_ I ran to him, not caring if the others saw my tears. I held him in my arms. His beautiful blue eyes opened and I saw the pain.

"Leon," I choked. "Please, don't you _dare_ die on me, I can't bear it." I felt my beloved's hand wiping away my tears.

"Mathias, I love you too." He whispered. I looked down at him and knew I had to make a choice.

"Beloved, please, stay with me." I pleaded. "_Live with me._" I didn't hear a verbal consent but I felt him nod weakly. My heart soared as I took him into my arms and pierced his neck. I wasn't sure how changed he would be but I love him no less. I removed my fangs and cut my throat.

"Beloved, drink," I urged. I grew worried when I didn't feel Leon's response right away. I gasped when I felt the pull. I allowed him to drink from me as long as I was able. As soon as I felt light-headed I gently pulled him away and looked him over. The slight age lines he had smoothed a bit, his hair became more lustrous, his skin paled a bit and I saw the small fangs. I got to my feet, holding my beloved in my arms.

"Father," I heard my son say as I walked passed him. "What have you done?"

"Adrian, if it had been Soma, what would you have done?" I asked, not meeting my son's gaze. I saw Matthew pick up the Vampire Killer and place it on his side. He looked worn but he was well. Miss Yoko also looked tired.

"Let's go home." I said. "And enjoy our peace." With that, I led the way but something deep down told me that our battle was the first of many.

When we reached the Shrine, Soma and Mina were there to meet us. Soma immediately looked to my precious cargo.

"You didn't have a choice did you?" He asked, looking at me. I shook my head and Soma sighed. I knew that he wasn't too thrilled with the idea but he accepted it. He led me to a room next to his and Adrian's and opened the door.

"Here, put him to bed." He said as he pulled the covers back. I nodded in thanks and after Soma left us, I carefully tended to my beloved. He was fast asleep, his change taking time and effect. I knew I had to hunt but I wasn't certain as to how Leon would awake. Some would descend into madness, others wouldn't survive. I've seen both cases and I didn't want that to happen. I took the seat next to the bed and put up my feet. I was also battle weary. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," I commanded. The door opened and I relaxed. It was Adrian. He closed the door gently behind him and approached me. Wordlessly he handed me over two large flasks.

"I thought it would be best this way." He said. "Because I will not hesitate to protect _my _family," I understood completely on that and I couldn't blame my son for his precaution.

"Adrian, I know that you don't approve."

"Father, please, I don't mind it," He said. "I just thought it would be later on."

"Adrian, he was _dying._" I said, my eyes welling up with unshed tears. "I couldn't lose another I loved…"

"How come you never changed Mother?"

"I didn't have the heart to." I admitted. "I loved her just as she was. True, I could have brought her to the world of immortality but I know deep down that was something she wouldn't have wanted." Adrian looked at me and nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess now we can plan that nursery." He said with a slight chuckle. I looked at my son and smiled. I sensed the nervousness within him. I also sensed his excitement. I remembered when Lisa was pregnant with Adrian. It was the _only_ time I made such a fuss.

_Flashback_

"_Vlad what are you doing?" I heard Lisa laughing at me good-naturedly as I drew up plans for the nursery. I wasn't too sure on what we were having so I was at a loss._

"_Oh, my love," I said as I pulled myself away from the plans to look at her. She was radiant, already five months along and glowing. "I wanted this to be a surprise!"_

"_Oh please, I had a feeling you were up to something." She said as she played with her beautiful golden locks. "You don't have to make such a fuss."_

"_I insist, we have to be ready for our little one." I said. She looked at me and hugged me._

"_Vlad, no matter what, I'm sure the baby will love it." She said. I relaxed into her embrace and basked in her love and listened to the baby's heartbeat. No matter what, I knew my family would love me._

"_What do you think it will be?" I asked after a moment of blessed silence. Lisa looked at me with a smile._

"_What-ever it may be, we will love it no less." She said. I smiled at her and kissed her hands._

"_I love you." I said. _

"_And I love you, for all eternity."_

_End of Flashback_

"Father," I heard my son call. I looked at him and I felt the tears come up. I could see past his illusion and I saw Lisa. Adrian was his mother's image and no matter what that boy did, I couldn't raise my hand to him and land the final blow. I looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry my son, I was just thinking." I said. "Do you and Soma have any idea as what you're having?"

"Other than having twins, we're not sure."

"So maybe we should stick to white and light green." I suggested. My son thought about that and nodded. "Maybe with little bunnies…."

"Father, no." Adrian said. "No bunnies."

"Well I'm not crazy about ducklings."

"What are you two talking about?" A voice from the bed asked. We turned and saw that Leon was awake!

"Beloved, how do you feel?"

"Fine I suppose," Leon said. "Just hungry and a bit cold," I handed him a flask, which he downed without question. The color returned to his skin when the last drop was drunk.

"Now, we were just discussing nurseries."

"Ah, that's right." Leon said as he sat crossed-legged on our bed. "For Soma….boy or girl…"

"We don't know yet." Adrian said. "It's too early to tell."

"Well, what are you going to do now that Satan's back in hell?" Leon asked. I saw my son think on that a bit before answering.

"Maybe return to Spain." He said. "Soma will need family and his family home has more than enough room."

"I suppose." I said. "But, what about our family home…?"

"Out of the question, I will not have my children growing up as I had." Leon was about to say something when another knock on the door was heard. Before I could say enter, Matthew was there.

"I'm sorry to intrude but Adrian, you're needed."

"What's wrong?"

"Soma's feeling pain again and he's scared. His mother and I are trying to calm him but he wants you." Adrian nodded and followed Matthew out. I was concerned as well and looked at Leon who nodded and got off the bed. We followed them to next door and say the door was open, as if my son knew. We entered and saw Soma on the bed, looking panicked and rubbing his stomach.

"I only feel one." He sobbed. "Oh God please…" Tears streamed down and I ran to him immediately. I examined him and my heart pounded in my ears. I was scared for them. For the first time since I was human, I _prayed_. Under my hand, I felt not one, but _two_ heartbeats.

"Ah, there we are." I said with a huge sigh of relief. Soma looked at me and cried.

"Thank you…."

"Oh Child don't cry, it's all right now." I said as I took him into my arms. Leon came next to us and wrapped his arms around Soma as well, whispering comforting words and calming him. Adrian was next to his beloved, kissing his neck and supporting the silverette in his lap. We all comforted the distraught silverette. Not being able to feel one's own child would shake up anyone. Soma needed peace and quiet and that was not going to happen in Japan. Right now, Japan was a 'hot zone'. I released my son-in-law and began to pack their things.

"Father what are you doing?"

"While things are settled, it's best to go." I said. "You and Soma are returning to Spain with Matthew and Shanoa tonight. Leon and I will join you there." I looked at my son, daring him to challenge me. I found no argument with him. We finished packing and helped Matthew, Shanoa and Soma into my own private jet (I accumulated some wealth over the years). Adrian, Leon and I took to the sky after saying farewell to Miss Mina and Miss Yoko. I knew I was right. If Soma remained here, there was no telling what would happen to him or to the children. However, I did know that my son would _kill_ someone lest any harm come to them. _Like we need my son to go on a blood lust…._I thought with a shudder. I was bad enough but my _son…_ hell hath no fury.

_**Well Satan's down for the count and Leon's a new addition to the group. Will peace hold out or is there more to this tale? Review to find out.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed and here we go!**_

Chapter 12: Adjustments, Awkward Moments and Nursery Talk (Arikako/Alucard, Mathias/Dracula then Arikado/Alucard's POV)

My emotions were on an all time high. Now that Satan and his people were gone, thanks to our efforts, I was looking forward to settling down. When I saw my angel cry, panicked that we may have lost a little one, I wanted to rip out hearts. I've lost my mother, and I wasn't willing to lose another loved one. In my bat form I made my way to the window where I saw my angel sleep. His hands were folded gently over his stomach and he was sleeping peacefully. I knew he wasn't too crazy about planes. I also knew he was exhausted. We all were. I flew in as close as I could without getting sucked into the engine and diced into little bat sushi and tapped the window with a claw. My father-in-law heard and opened the window, giving me enough room to enter. As soon as I was inside, I returned to my human form and I sat next to my beloved.

"How is he?'

"He hasn't woken up." My father-in-law said. "I guess he knows he's on a plane."

"Why is he afraid of them?" I asked. My father-in-law looked over to my beloved and nodded, making sure he was fast asleep before continuing.

"It was the first time we allowed Soma to visit Japan." He began. "We were assured that nothing was wrong with the flight. Soma was fine at first but the plane had difficulties and it malfunctioned for a spell. I almost lost my son that day. Since then, Soma was never the same. If he could, he would travel by other means. If not, he had to be sedated or asleep." I brushed a lock away from my beloved's face and kissed him. I had no idea he went through such trauma. _That explains the fit he had._ I thought. I was about to say something more but another tap on the window brought my father-in-law attention to the window. Two more bats came in; one black and one off white. When the transformation was over, my father and Leon were standing before us.

"I was wondering where you were." My father said with a chuckle. "I feared the worst."

"No Father I'm fine." I said. "I was just worried about Soma."

"Because of what happened earlier." My father said as he took a seat, with the former Baron next to him. "I know that shook him up."

"Which is why I wanted him to remain in Spain," I growled, glaring at the whip.

_**Alucard I'm sorry, I didn't know…**_

_**.**_

"Please, Julius," I said. "Next time, _consult _with me before you transport Soma _anywhere."_

_**You got it.**_ Julius said. I sat back and rested, rubbing my beloved's stomach. Leon and my father watched me with a smile on their faces.

"You'll make a wonderful father Adrian." My father said.

"I call Godfather!" Leon said. I opened an eye and chuckled at the Baron's enthusiasm. So did my father.

"Leon, you're going to a second grandfather to the children." He explained.

"Father, he could also be the godfather." I said. At this Leon stuck out his tongue at my father who quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't show it unless you wish to use it." He said smugly as he crossed his arms. Leon looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe later," He said with a wave of his hand, causing me to chuckle and my father to look crest-fallen. Another laugh joined ours and I looked down. Soma was awake.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Where are we?"

"Soma, child, don't fret but you're in my private jet."

"Jet…as in…in an airplane," He asked, his features contorting in fear. My father held him and whispered soothing words to him. I remembered him doing that for me when I first roamed through the castle.

_Flashback_

_I looked around the castle, trying to remember the way to my father's chambers. I didn't want to be alone and I had another nightmare, reliving the day my mother was executed, burning at the stake. She didn't scream, she just closed her eyes and welcomed her fate. I snapped to when Rune, my pet bat, let out a terrified squeak. I looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. I was almost sliced into two by a pendulum! I knew then and there that I was lost. I huddled against a wall, hugged Rune and began to cry, wetting her fur. I felt her little tongue 'kissing' away my tears. She was a young bat, Father giving her to me for my seventh birthday, right before my mother was executed. I remember my mother not minding, in fact she laughed when I chased the little creature around, trying to get my notes back. Ironically, they were my notes on Runes! When I couldn't catch her I tried something._

"_Rune, come!" I commanded. The little bat squeaked in surprise and flew to me, dropping the notes into my hand. My mother looked at us and smiled._

"_Looks like you have a furry little friend." I remember her laughing and petting Rune on the head. I remember hugging my mother, etching her scent of moonlit lilies and the herbs she gathered forever into my memory…._

"_Adrian!" I heard my father's voice call to me from the shadows behind me. I looked up at him, still holding onto Rune. My father's face softened as he knelt and picked me up, holding me and Rune close. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm sorry Daddy I got lost." I chirped. My father hugged me and escorted me out. He ran his fingers through my hair and whispered comforting words. Rune and I fell asleep, safe and sound._

_End of Flashback_

"Adrian," I heard Leon call to me, lightly tapping me on the shoulder. I cleared my head and looked at the former Baron. "You fell into a trance."

"Oh, I was…I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." My father said as he set my beloved down carefully onto the pillows. I was about to ask but my father beat me to it. "I placed a sleeping spell on him. He won't awake again until we arrive." I smiled in thanks to my father and settled next to my beloved. I wanted sleep. My father placed a hand over my eyes and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

(Mathias/Dracula's POV)

I knew that my son was putting up a front, trying to hide his weariness. However, there was no fooling me. I was the same way. I knew that he worried for his family and this latest battle got the last of his reserves. I watched my children sleep before resuming my seat.

"Mathias," I heard my beloved say. "Do you think that was wise?"

"Leon, Adrian needs rest, just as Soma does." I said. "I went through what he is going through now."

"Ah, the anxieties of upcoming fatherhood," Leon mused. "We were all nervous wreaks once upon a time."

"How was it for you?" I asked him. Leon put his head to the side and remembered.

"I was an emotional mess." He said. "My wife teased my reactions every time she told me the latest on the baby. I was thrilled at the fact of becoming a father but I had my doubts."

"As did I," I said as I looked at my son with loving eyes. "Lisa tried to calm me, telling me I would make a wonderful father. Some father I turned out to be."

"Is your son wicked?"

"No,"

"Is he weak?"

"Far from it," I said. Leon crossed his arms and looked at me triumphantly. I sighed and put my head down. I knew he was right. "Very well you got me. But I wish I didn't waste so much time."

"Circumstances were different then Mathias." Leon said. "You lost your wife; your son lost his mother, it's normal to want revenge. Besides," He looked at me and smiled. "You can make up with the grandchildren." I smiled at that. I was excited with the idea of becoming a grandfather. Yes I was one once before but I wasn't 'myself'. Now, I could look to just being myself and not my darker side.

We landed near the mountains of Penalara just before dawn and as if on cue, both Soma and Adrian opened their eyes. Matthew and his wife, Shanoa (known as 'Noa for short), helped them into this giant black car! I was a bit terrified.

"Mathias, you look awful." Matthew said. "Are you all right?"

"Is that going to _eat _me?" I asked, pointing a shaky finger to the car. Matthew looked at the car then at me, and laughed.

"Unless you're gasoline, you're safe." He said with a smile. "That's a Hummer and it's mine." I heard Leon snickering behind me and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't be at fault; I didn't know too many cars. We entered the 'Hummer' and I sat very close to my son.

"Father, what's wrong?" He asked as he tried to calm me and relax my grip on his hand.

"Car's….big." I said with a gulp. My son looked at me and smiled.

"Father, you're perfectly safe." He said. I almost screamed bloody murder when the car started. Soma placed a hand on my shoulder and calmed me down.

"I guess your father isn't into big cars." I heard Matthew tell my son. Leon sat next to Soma calm as you please, trying to hide a laugh at my expense.

As soon as the car stopped and the doors opened, I bolted for the door. I wanted to get away from the big black beast. Of course, I didn't look where I was going. I tripped over a tree root and fell on my face!

"Mathias, are you all right?" Leon asked as he and Soma helped me to my feet. I looked at the two and sighed.

"Is it gone?" I asked meekly. Soma and Leon exchanged a look, biting back a laugh before going back to serious.

"Yes Mathias, it's gone now." Soma said to me, giving me a hug. "It can't hurt you."

"Says you," I said. I looked at the door and panicked. "OH MY GOD THE DOOR'S LOCKED!" Soma looked me and pulled out his house keys. He opened the door and stepped to the side. I ran right inside and made a decision; Matthew's Hummer was going to die!

(Arikado/Alucard's POV)

Never, for as long as I could remember, have I seen my father _frightened_ of something or someone. His face was paler than usual and he wanted to book it. I tried to hold back my laughter but it was just too funny. I walked behind the group so I could laugh uninterrupted. That's exactly what I did. I've changed so much since my marriage. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed like this.

"You seem happy." My father-in-law said. I looked at him and composed myself. My father-in-law smirked and crossed his arms. "Oh no you don't; don't retreat into that cold shell of yours!"

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen my father that way." I said, a snicker escaping my lips.

"I haven't even seen anyone so frightened of my Hummer." My father-in-law said with a chuckle. "Well thank God I took out insurance on it."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I think your father wants to 'kill' it." My father-in-law said. Again, despite myself, I laughed. The thought was too ludicrous. We entered the house and prepared for dinner.

We all enjoyed a delicious dinner and pleasant conversation. I noticed that my father kept glancing out of the window, a bit fearful of the infamous Hummer monster. Soma held my hand under the table and drew my attention to him.

"What is wrong with Mathias?" He asked. I took a sip of wine to hide the laugh that threatened to bubble forth before answering.

"He's afraid of your father's car," I said. Soma blinked at the statement and giggled.

"That's funny." He said. "What's he going to do?"

"He's planning on how to 'kill' it," I said wryly. Soma licked his lips and bowed his head. I knew my beloved was laughing. I reached over and rubbed his stomach lovingly. _Soon little ones,_ I thought._ Soon you will see a whole new world…_

"Oh!" Soma cried, placing his hand on top of mine. "They're moving like crazy." I smiled a bit, moving my hand to follow the children's movements. I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring our time together; which was _rudely _broken with Leon pleading with my father….

"Mathias what are you doing?"

"Leon, I can't stand it, the _beast_ must die!"

"Mathias for God's sake, it's a car what is it going to do to you?"

"It could kill me!" My father beseeched. "I saw the hunger in its eyes!" I rolled my eyes skyward and bit my lip. My father was being ridiculous for one of his caliber.

"FATHER, ENOUGH," I roared, causing everyone to jump. Soma looked at me and blinked. He's _rarely_ seen me angry. But I had to put my father in his place. "YOU WILL SIT BACK DOWN AND SHUT UP!" My father looked at me, ready to cry but he obeyed. I did feel a bit bad but what could I say, I was at my wits end.

"Father," I sighed, my patience straining. "Matthew's car will not harm you. I would expect this from _Leon_ for he has never seen these things before. You've _lived_ this long and yet you're acting like you just entered immortality."

"I've never seen…."

"This is a new world Father." I said. "You're going to see a lot of things you are not used to but you can do one of two things: either _adapt_ or go slumber some more." I sat down, finding comfort in my beloved.

"Adrian, you're right." My father said with shame. "One such as I should not be acting as I have. I do apologize to everyone. I guess we all have to _adjust_." With that, my father sat in the library, absorbing anything and everything he could get his hands on. I nodded at that. _That _was how I always remembered my father to be. He was a man of _study_. Where-else did I get it from? Mother would have picked up many books and taken notes. When I first rose from my slumber, at first I had the same reactions as my father but I buckled down and adapted quickly. A hand tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up. It was my father-in-law.

"Thank you Adrian." He said gratefully. "For saving my car, it would have been awkward to explain the damage to my insurance agent." I nodded and smiled in understanding. I was the same way with my Lexus. We all had to adjust to the new things. Luckily for us, we had the _time_.

Hours later, as others retired, I went in search of my father. I was a bit hard on him and I regretted it a little. I found him in the library, buried deep in books.

"Father, I'm sorry." I began. "I guess all that's happened, the battles and worrying about Soma and the children really….Father are you listening to me?"

"How is this position even possible?" My father said as he tilted his head to further study the picture. I blinked in confusion and edged closer to what my father was looking at. A fierce blush arose to my cheeks as I looked away.

"FATHER PUT THAT INFERNAL THING AWAY!" I shouted, feeling a vein in my neck pulsating. My father looked up at me with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, Adrian," He said as he closed the book and put it to the side. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to discover that my father's the King of Perverts…." I muttered. My father rolled his eyes and motioned for me to take a seat, which I accepted.

"Father, I do apologize…."

"Adrian, I know what you're going through. I've been there. And I'm not a pervert, who ever wrote this book is." I looked at the title and sighed. _The Kama Sutra_…..I thought. _I should have known._

"I'm going to retire." I sighed, feeling a headache coming on. My father looked at me and held my wrist.

"Stay up with me. We could talk."

"Father, you put that book to the side, when you do that, you always get back to it!" My father looked away and made a face that said "Damn, busted." I shook my head and rose to my feet. "Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight Adrian." My father called, already into the book. _My father…. King of the Perverts…_.I thought as I entered my bedroom and laid face down in my pillow. I felt my beloved stir and kiss my cheek.

"Adrian, are you all right?" He asked in concern. I turned to him and stroked his hair and face lovingly.

"I'm fine angel." I said. "But just to warn you, if you hear certain noises coming from next door, just don't be alarmed." Soma sighed and nodded, settling back to sleep. Of course when I heard screams and moans, I growled and buried my face into my pillow. _Damn me for being RIGHT!_

I was not a happy camper the next morning. I sat at the table, with a mug of _black _coffee in my hands. Soma was preparing breakfast.

"Adrian, you look horrible."

"When you hear your father and his lover going at it all night, you wouldn't get much sleep."

"You were right?" Soma asked with a laugh. "Just what in the world was your father reading?"

"The Kama Sutra," I said wryly. Soma looked at me and smiled.

"So, your dad found one of my dad's books huh?" He asked, I looked at him and shook my head.

"My father got curious and stumbled onto it accidently."

"And I'm going to keep it." My father's voice said with a chuckle. "I hope Matthew doesn't mind parting with it."

"Father, please, I don't need to know of your sexual exploits." I said, sipping on my coffee. My father ruffled my hair, which annoyed me now that I was older. Soma placed breakfast before us and returned to prepare more. I stood up and held my beloved's hands in my own.

"Angel, sit down, you've done enough." I said gently, placing him at my seat and taking over. My father raised an eyebrow and sat back.

"Soma, do you think your father will part with that book?" He asked. Soma shrugged but didn't say a word. He knew that this topic was an awkward one for me.

"You can ask, but let's talk about something else. Like nurseries…."

"I have a brilliant idea and design in mind." My father said excitedly. "A room with a view, light colors, perhaps white and mint green…"

"Those are _neutral_ colors." Soma mused. "I guess that will work. But what of the animal…."

"Well I'm not crazy about ducklings, I've already spoke to Adrian on the matter."

"And I vetoed bunnies." I said, making sure the pancakes didn't burn. Soma looked at us and sighed.

"Well what else are there….ah, how about lambs and doves?" I thought on that and smiled. I _liked_ it. So did my father.

"Doves and lambs it is." He said. "At least until we _know_ what you're having." I agreed on that. It would be strange to make up a girls' room and we end up with _two_ sons or vice versa. I was dying to find out, as I knew Soma was but we had to wait. _Two more months…_.I thought. _Hopefully we will have peace and quiet._

_**So, will Arikado ever get the peace and quiet he's longed for? Review to find out.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thank you to all who's reviewed and stuck around. Here's more for you!**_

Chapter 13: Nursery Blues Part 1 (Matthew then Arikado/Alucard's POV)

The date: August 16, 2038. It has been quite a while since I've written in here. These past few weeks have been a pleasant surprise. My only son, Soma, has married and is now expecting. I have prayed long and hard for this day. I feared the worst since I felt the powers within him. I am so relieved that Adrian had taken it upon himself to watch over my son all these years. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. I watch them and their love rolls off of them in waves. I know now, that they are very happy.

Adrian's father, Mathias, is quite the enigma. I was surprised as heck when the former Dark Lord entered my home. He was _nothing_ as my ancestor described. I was expecting an old man with a goatee but what I got, was _far _from it. The man looked no older than his early thirties, had luxurious raven locks and the face of a saint. There was no hiding his power though….

"Padre, are you there?" I heard my son-in-law ask as he knocked on the door to my office. I smiled and closed my journal.

"Come in Adrian," I said. The dhmphir entered and I saw how drawn he looked. He was nervous, worried and dare I say it, a bit afraid. He graciously took the seat I offered him and I poured out some tea for us. "I take it you need to talk."

"Yes, I do apologize for interrupting you…."

"It's no bother I assure you." I said kindly. "Where's Soma?"

"His mother took him shopping." Adrian said. "She insisted." I nodded in sympathy. Since she learned of Soma's pregnancy, my 'Noa has been scheming…..She _adored_ Mathias' idea and designs for the nursery and decided to go into town with our son and the plans, (with Mathias' permission). I looked at my son-in-law and sighed.

"So, what's the matter?" I asked. "You can talk to me."

"I'm just nervous." Adrian said. "I want to be a good father and husband. So far I feel like I've messed up."

"Trust me son, we've all felt that way." I said. "I know deep down that you will make a _great_ father and an _excellent_ husband." I watched as my son-in-law smiled sadly. I knew what was wrong. He blamed himself for all that befell Soma. He blamed himself for not being more protective and attentive. I _completely_ sympathized. I was the same way when 'Noa was pregnant with Soma.

"Adrian, you don't have to take on the burden on your own." I said. "We are all here for you and for Soma."

"I know," I heard him sigh. "I'm just…."

"We're home!" I heard my wife call. I exchanged a look with my son-in-law and we made our way to our spouses. Soma looked exhausted but happy.

"I love my mom but the next time we go shopping, you are so coming with…" He said as he kissed his husband. Adrian looked down at my son and smiled.

"Look Adrian," My wife cooed holding up a little onsie with a lamb on it. "Isn't it precious?" I looked at it wrinkled my nose. It looked more for a _girl!_

"Ah," My son-in-law said, choosing his words carefully. "It's charming."

"I thought so!" My wife said with a smile. "And look, it came with a little stuffed lamb!" We looked at each other and agreed. _Definitely a girly outfit…._

"Soma, are you all right?" I asked. My son looked at me and nodded.

"I'm fine Dad." He said. "Besides, I'm thinking about the cradle…"

"What cradle?" I asked. Soma looked at us and smiled.

"It's so cute and it's perfect for the twins. It's made of white ash, with a dove and lamb engraved in the middle…." My son-in-law smiled at that and asked where it was. My wife smiled and gave over the address. He turned to me and smiled.

"Matthew, care to accompany me?"

"You bet, let me grab my car keys!" I said excitedly. I grabbed the keys and escorted my son-in-law to the Hummer. I breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed it was _still_ in one piece.

"I am so glad you told your father about himself." I said as I opened the door. "You really spared my car from a violent death."

"It was no trouble." He said. "I love my father but come on; he was getting a little out of hand."

"I agree but it was _too _funny. The Great former King of the Vampires in fear of a Hummer…." We looked at each other and laughed. It was still funny.

We made it to the address that my wife gave and let out a groan. It was a _baby_ shop! But it wasn't any other baby shop. I _knew _this one!

"Oh god," I moaned as I thumped my head against the steering wheel. "'Noa, how could you…."

"What's wrong?" My son-in-law asked.

"'Noa and I came here when _she _was pregnant!" I said. My son-in-law looked at me then took a breath.

"Are you ready to face the evils within?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"For you and my son and my grandchildren, yea…." I sighed as I turned off the car and braced myself. Each step closer had my nerves rattled.

"Welcome to Cherub Boutique." A pleasant woman greeted with a smile. I did a double take. The last person who greeted us was an older lady who had a fancy for pinching my cheeks.

"Hello, our spouses were here earlier…." I began and the lady looked at us.

"Ah Mr. Cruz, Mr. Cronqvist," She said. "Come with me." She led us to the twin cradle Soma mentioned and we fell in love with it. It was a beautiful white cradle with bits of gray and on one of the beds, was a lamb with flowers and another was a dove with ivy leaves.

"Excuse me," My son-in-law said. "Was this paid for?"

"No Mr. Cronqvist," The lady said. "It was placed on hold."

"How much…?" He asked. The lady looked at the price tag and smiled.

"Well it's on sale actually. 600 Euros…" She said. My mouth dropped. That _was a steal!  
><em>

"Can you excuse us for a moment," I said, as I took my son-in-law to the side. When she out of earshot I smiled.

"Adrian, 600 Euros _is_ a steal! Especially for a twin cradle…"

"How much was Soma's?"

"It was approximately 1500 Euros."

"Damn!" My son-in-law swore. "Why so much…?"

"My in-laws believed that 'Noa and I would have a little girl and that our little _princess_ deserved the best. Boy, they were _pissed_ when they found out Soma was a _boy!_"

"Why, because Soma was a boy…?"

"Because they constructed an entire girl's nursery…." I said. "I made some changes before Soma was born, which was the room you saw."

"You _knew?"_

"I had a hunch." I said. "But I knew you wouldn't harm my son. Like I said I know who you are."

"So, should we get it?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Let's get it. Soma will be surprised." I said. Adrian called the woman over and told her we would take the cradle. After we paid for it, I turned to the woman.

"Excuse me, don't take this the wrong way but I remember another woman…."

"Oh, she was my grandmother." The lady said. "She said you had the _cutest_ cheeks Mr. Cruz." I felt my left eye twitch at that and bid her goodbye. My son-in-law looked at me and smirked.

"You got pinched again?"

"No, but I was told by the _granddaughter _that I had the _cutest_ cheeks." I said as I started the car. "Dirty old lady…." As Adrian chuckled, making sure the cradle was safe, I drove home. I knew the lady meant no harm but why did I have to be so cursed handsome? I glanced at the cradle and sighed.

_It was worth it._ I thought with a smile. _Soma will be very happy with it._

(Arikado/Alucard's POV)

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the cradle we managed to get for such a bargain. It was well made and crafted the _old fashioned_ way. I adored the craftsmanship and the beauty of it. I saw the dove and the lamb and traced them lovingly with a finger. Like the rest of the cradle, both animals were well crafted.

"Adrian, we're here." My father-in-law said, rousing me from my admiration. I looked up and saw that we were indeed at the house. My father-in-law got out of the car and told me to wait.

"We don't want Soma to see it just yet." He said as he put a cloth over the cradle. "Do you think Scardy Cat Daddy will come out to help?" I bit back a laugh at the nick name my father-in-law gave my father and shook my head.

"He's still antsy about it I'm sure." I said. My father-in-law sighed and thought.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked, causing up to jump a bit. I believed it to be my beloved. I let out a huge sigh when I saw Leon standing there. "And what's that?"

"Baron," My father-in-law said with a hand over his heart. "Don't scare us like that!"

"Oh, forgive me." Leon said. "But what's that?"

"It's a cradle for the children." I said. "We don't want Soma to see it just yet."

"Are you building the nursery already?" Leon asked excitedly. On our nod, he got excited. "Oh, wait, let me grab Mathias!" With that he was gone. I looked at my father-in-law and shuddered.

"Um…I hope he doesn't grab my father anywhere…."

"It's an expression." My father-in-law said with a laugh. "It means he's going to get him to help us."

"Oh, why didn't he just say that?" I asked. My father-in-law shrugged and shook his head. Soon Leon returned with "Scardy Cat Daddy".

"NOOOOO keep that _thing _away from me!"

"Mathias, we've been through this!" Leon said as he grabbed my father by the collar. My father looked at the Hummer then gulped.

"Ok," He said meekly. His fear disappeared when he beheld the cradle.

"Oh my god," He cooed. "I love it! It'll look wonderful with the nursery! Has Soma seen it yet?"

"Father, we _just _bought it!" I said. My father was as giddy as a school boy!

"Leon, go distract Soma, Adrian and I will bring it in." Leon nodded and went to find my beloved. My father-in-law stood quiet but I knew the man was ready to laugh. He watched as my father and I handled the cradle and carefully moved it from the Hummer and into the room my father-in-law chose for the baby's room….I looked around and stopped. I _knew_ this room.

"Matthew….Is this…."

"Soma's old nursery," My father-in-law said with a grin. "Yes it is."

"Extraordinary." My father said as he inspected it. "Everything seems solid."

"I took care of this room." My father-in-law said. "As well as the rest of this house…."

"I can tell." My father said with admiration. "So, Adrian, where would you like the cradle?" I looked around and thought.

"I want the children to have the view their mother had." I decided. My father-in-law smiled and placed the cradle on the eastern wall, the exact same place where their mother's cradle was so many years ago. My father looked to where the cradle was placed and bit his lip.

"I don't know about this arrangement."

"It's Adrian and Soma's decision." My father-in-law said. "Not yours, not mine, not _anyone _else's."

"I'm just saying…."

"Who decorated Adrian's nursery, dare I ask?"

"I did." My father said. "And it turned out just fine!"

"Says you….."

"Gentlemen," Leon said. "What's all the bickering?"

"Leon, you were supposed to distract…."

"What's going on in here?" I heard my beloved asked. "And what's the big idea of having Leon trying to distract me?" I looked over and sighed.

"Angel, we just wanted to surprise you."

"By bickering…?" My beloved asked. "That's a surprise I can do _without_." With that, my beloved left, returning to our bedroom and closing the door. I knew he went to lie down. I looked at my father and father-in-law and sighed.

"Settle this or I will." I left them in the room, going to comfort my beloved.

"Soma, angel, can I come in?"

"Yea sure," I heard him sigh. I opened the door and smiled. Soma was sipping on his 'medicine', resting in bed. "Adrian, what's going on with those two?"

"They're competing." I said simply. Soma looked at me and snuggled into my embrace, which I welcomed.

"Competing for what?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"I didn't want to blow it, but, we bought the cradle…."

"Adrian," Soma gasped, tears in his eyes. "You mean….the one…I…."

"Yes Angel, the one you wanted." I said. My beloved's eyes welled up with tears of joy and he hugged me. I held him and kissed him.

"When can I see it?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, our fathers wanted to wait until the nursery was finished."

"The _nursery…_What nursery…?"

"Our fathers…wanted to…build us a nursery for the children."

"Adrian I'm really touched. But,"

"But what my dear…?"

"I wanted _us_ to do that."

"We still can, just say it and I'll grant it." I said. Soma looked me and nodded.

"They can do the heavy duty stuff." My beloved said. "The little things we can do, is that fair?"

"Yes." I said as I held his hands in my own. "Let's go tell them."

"If they start bickering and bitching, they are _gone_." Soma said firmly. "They will _not_ stress me out."

"Done," I said. We entered the room, surprised to see our fathers still looking at each other. "Are you two done bickering?"

"We do apologize…."

"Please," Soma said as he held up a hand. "I know you two are trying your best and I'm really touched. But, I wanted to do the nursery, with my husband." Before our fathers could object Soma stopped them. "You can help but I'm setting down this rule: any bickering or bitching you're gone." Our fathers looked at him but nodded in agreement.

I smirked. _There's my love…_I thought with a satisfied chuckle.

The four of us buckled down to plan the nursery and I was happy that Soma agreed with my decision on where the cradle was to be placed. Our fathers didn't bicker once since Soma and Leon climbed on board on this. I sighed in relief at the blessed silence.

"No, no, no," Leon said. "Put that changing table over there!" My father, some time ago, tied his hair back into a ponytail and removed his jacket. He was down to his vest. Matthew also tied up his hair and was in a tank top. "And put the toy chest in the far right!"

"Hey, Mathias, why don't you tell your little priss to help out huh?" My father-in-law growled as he placed the toy chest down. My father rolled his eyes and set down the changing table. "What's wrong, he's scared he'll break a _nail?_" I hid a laugh and Soma smiled. We were sorting through books and toys for the nursery. Soma's mother had bought _quite_ a load. She bought toys, clothes, baby things, etc.

"Hey, I've broken worst than a nail." Leon pouted. I looked to my beloved and saw his brow crease.

"Enough," I barked. "You stress _him_ and piss _me_ off; I'll have no problem cracking your skulls!"

"Sorry," Leon squeaked. My father and father-in-law looked at each other but shut up. I thought that wise. We had much to do and very little time to do it in.

_**Will everyone survive the ordeal with their skulls intact? Review to find out**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed in advance! Here we go!**_

Chapter 14: Mood-swings and Mysteries (Soma then Mathias/Dracula's POV)

The pain that struck me was worse than anything I endured. I bit down on my lip to hold back the scream but Adrian was up and awake at once.

"Angel, what's wrong, talk to me." I looked at him with tear stained eyes and a bloodied lip. I didn't say a word as my husband leaned down and kissed the blood away. I placed my hands on my stomach and winced.

"The children," I whispered tearfully. Adrian held me and placed his hands over mine, rubbing soothingly.

"Hush now; you're hurting your mother." I heard him whisper. Surprisingly, my stomach calmed. I looked up at my husband and pouted.

"I guess we know who the favorite parent is…." I pouted. My husband chuckled and kissed me.

"They love you." He said as he continued to rub my stomach. "Just as I do…."

"Adrian,"

"Yes Angel?"

"Do you think I'm fat?" I asked. My husband blinked and looked at me.

"W…Why would you ask me that…."

"OH MY GOD YOU THINK I'M FAT!" I howled. I got up angrily and stormed out before I punched the loving shit out of him. I stormed into the kitchen, where my father and father-in-law were seated, discussing possible improvements.

"Soma," My father said as I plopped into a seat. "What's wrong?"

"Adrian thinks I'm fat!" I wailed, tears streaming down my face. My father looked to my father-in-law and mouthed one word: _Hormones_

"Soma, Child, my son doesn't think you're fat." My father-in-law soothed as he ran his fingers through my hair. "You're radiant."

"_Great_ I'm bright!" I wailed louder, causing the men to wince. "You guys _suck!"_ I ran away crying my eyes out to the gardens. _Damn what's wrong with me?_

"Soma, baby, what's wrong," My mother asked as she held me. I held onto her and cried.

"Mom, Adrian thinks I'm fat!" I whimpered. She chuckled and held me.

"Oh baby, you're not fat at all. You're showing and you're going through the _one _thing husbands fear of their wives' pregnancy; hormones."

"Why now?"

"Because you're going on your…fourth month…." She asked. I nodded. "See, from here on out, you are going to feel _a lot_ of changes. Some good, some bad….This is a _bad _one."

"Whoopie," I said wryly. "My husband thinks I'm fat…and I'll need an exorcist."

"Angel, I don't think you're fat." I heard my husband say from behind us. "Why did you run off?"

"Don't, I'm hideous!"

"You're beautiful." He said, lifting my gaze to meet his. "And I love you." With that he kissed me chastely upon the lips and held me. I tried to be angry with him but I couldn't. I _loved_ him too much.

"I love you too." I whispered. I was graced with a smile and led back into the house. Our fathers were standing in the doorway, anxious and nosey as can be.

"Oh um," My father said with a blush. "We weren't spying. We were…um…."

"Father… don't even try," My husband said, halting his father in his tracks. My father-in-law looked shocked but kept his mouth shut. I giggled at that. I was escorted to our room and as soon as the door was closed, Adrian smirked and kissed me. I moaned as I felt his tongue invade my mouth. My blood boiled and I was overcome with lust. I felt my knees weaken but Adrian picked me up and placed me onto our bed. I writhed in pleasure, but only after making sure the babies were all right. My heart pounded as my husband kissed me again, making a trail to my neck, where he nipped and sucked. _Oh god…_I moaned as I moved my hips against him. _Oh yes…oh that's it, I…_

"OUCH!" I cried, the mood broken. Adrian looked at me with lust filled eyes but turned serious.

"Angel?"

"I don't think we could make love now." I said sadly. My husband looked at me and smiled.

"Its fine Angel, I can wait."

"But I want….I need…" I whispered huskily. "I'm ready to burst…." My husband quirked an eyebrow and kissed me again. I was about to tear his clothes off when….

"OH DAMN!" I swore as I held onto my stomach and doubled over in pain. Adrian held me and comforted me. I was getting pissed. I got off of my husband and went downstairs.

"Okay, someone _better_ enlighten me or get their ass kicked." I snarled. My father and father-in-law looked at me bug-eyed. My mother was shocked at my language and my mood.

"Soma, what happened, Child?" My father-in-law dared to ask. I turned to glare at him. It didn't phase him in the least.

"I want to have sex but _someone_ won't let me." I said as I glared at my stomach. My father grinned but hid it straight way when I caught him.

"Oh, that's simple," My father said. "They're cock-blocking."

"What?" I asked. My mother sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh your father is such a drama queen."

"'Oh, no Matthew, I have a headache.' or how about this: 'My back hurts.' Or my _personal _favorite: 'I'm too tired.'" My father said. My mother blushed and glared at my father.

"Funny, Lisa never gave me that problem."

"You got _lucky?_" My father asked, with hero worship in his eyes. "You're my HERO! What's your secret?"

"A _gentleman_ never kisses and tell…." My father-in-law said with a smirk. My mouth dropped.

"ADRIAN! GET DOWN HERE!" I cried. In a heartbeat, my husband was there! 

"What happened? And please, don't tell me it's _time!_"

"No, far from it," I said. "But did you know your father was boning your mom while she was pregnant with you?"

"I don't want to know!" My husband said. "What happened between them is _their _business! I'd rather _not_ know."

"I wasn't going to mention it _anyway._" My father-in-law said. "But maybe it's in the best interest that you two didn't do anything _strenuous _for the time being."

"WHAT?" We cried. My father-in-law looked at us and went 'medical' mode.

"This is your first pregnancy. And you almost lost the children while fighting. The outcome could render the same result if you two engage in intercourse." We looked at each other then moaned. My father-in-law _wasn't _finished. "However, it'll be worth the wait."

"You _waited?_" My father asked, looking at my father-in-law, figuring him out. My father-in-law tilted his head but said nothing. My father groaned and lightly banged his forehead on the table.

"Well, I had a kingdom to rule." My father-in-law said. "I devoted my time to protecting my wife and unborn child."

"Ah, that seems sensible." My mother said. "Soma baby, you need an outlet."

"I can't spar, I can't fight, what am I supposed to do?"

"Baby, why don't you take up the one thing that _always_ made you happy?" My mother asked. My eyes widened and I tried to shut her up!

"What was that?" My father-in-law asked. I locked gazes with my mother, begging her to shut up.

"Oh, there were actually _three_ things that Soma _loved _to do ever since he was little." My mother hinted. "There are clues if one knew where to look!"

"Oh, so be it." My father-in-law said. "Adrian, Leon, let's go find them." He rose to his feet, Leon following him. My husband stayed where he was.

"I'm sure my Angel will tell me when he's ready." He said. I smiled and held his hand. My father looked at us and smiled.

"Why don't you kids rest up until later?" He suggested. I nodded and with my husband with me, we retired for a while.

(Mathias/Dracula's POV)

Thanks to 'Noa, my curiosity spiked. I wanted to find out _just_ what Soma wanted hidden. Since my son wasn't anxious with finding out (knowing him he probably knew what they were) it was up to Leon and I to find them and I was thrilled. I _always_ loved a challenge.

"Mathias, where should we start?" Leon asked. I thought about and smirked.

"Photo albums are usually a good start." I said. We looked to the shelves and saw a white and gray book with a snowflake on it. _This has to be Soma's baby book._ I thought. I looked through it but growled as I noticed _some _pictures were _missing!_

"Mathias, what happened?"

"Someone _removed_ the pictures!" I said. "Someone doesn't want us to know!"

"Who do you think…..?" He began. I thought about it and sighed, replacing the book back onto the shelf.

"Adrian….."

"Why would he do that for one and two how is that possible because he's with Soma?"

"Leon, you don't _know_ my son's mind like I do." I said. "For _centuries, _that child of mine has challenged me."

"Ok, let's say for the sake of argument, you're right, how did he do it?"

"He can shape-shift." I said. I looked around to see if I could see mist. I saw none. I looked for a bat; I didn't find one; I searched for a wolf, not a one to be found. "That boy…." Leon rolled his eyes and followed me.

We tried the library, the gardens, the study, anywhere I could think of. Whenever I believed the trail to grow warm, it went cold. I loved a challenge but even I had my limits. Traces of pictures being removed were evident and any memorabilia were nowhere in sight!

"Oh he's good!" I mused as I hit yet _another_ dead end.I really had to give my son credit. His stealth improved over the years. And no one could tell me otherwise. This stunt had my son's name written all over it. Question was: _How was he accomplishing this?_ I vowed then and there, that _I would find out!_

_**Hm, will Mathias find out Soma's secrets? Is Mathias right in pointing out his son? Review to find out! **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Treasures Worth Finding (Arikado/Alucard, then Mathias/Dracula's POV alternatively)

(Arikado/Alucard's POV)

I hid a smirk as Fairy showed me how _frustrated _my father was, not being able to find the clues to my beloved's secrets. He was correct in suspecting me but I wasn't ready to reveal that fact just yet. I sent Rune, Demon and Fairy to execute the task of removing any of the clues pertaining to their other master's secrets and bring them to me. I looked up as I heard a satisfied squeak from Rune as she flew in holding a silver necklace; a locket with a diamond snowflake in the middle. Carefully I opened it and smiled. Inside was a picture of a young Soma dressed in a figure skating outfit…._that explains his grace._ I thought with a smile. I turned when I heard my beloved's gasp.

"Adrian, where did you get that?"

"Be at ease my angel." I said as I handed it over to him. He smiled at the picture as he remembered.

"I trained long and hard since I was five." He said as he closed it and placed it into his jewelry box. "I was a junior Olympian." I was impressed at this little tidbit. I had no idea my lover was a champion. "But I had an accident."

"You weren't hurt were you?"

"No, not that kind of accident," He said as he crossed his legs on our bed. "My powers came forth. I frightened them, the competition and judges. It was during my long program."

_Flashback_

_ A five year old Soma was stretching in preparation for his long program. No matter how times his coach pleaded, he wasn't going for simple. He practiced for weeks, endured bruises and the teasing of his partner, she wasn't keen of her male partner skating better than she, much less outshining in the 'cute' department. Soma was a prodigy and whatever he set his mind to, he excelled in._

"_Soma, nino, I beg you don't do this! It's too difficult…. You can hurt yourself and Nalia."_

"_Coach we'll be fine!" Soma pleaded. With that he walked off, unaware of Nalia looking at him with an evil and inhuman glint in her eyes. What others didn't know, she wasn't human at all. She was a demon and she took on the guise of a human child to discover the Dark Lord. Upon encountering Soma, at first, she thought he would be no trouble. The more she worked with him, she discovered his stubborn streak. Also, she became enraged as she discovered that her wiles didn't work with him. So, she decided that since he would not join her, that she would destroy him before he grew to maturity. With an evil smirk, she walked to him and tapped him on the shoulder._

"_What is it Nalia?"_

"_I just wanted to wish you luck." She said._

"_Yea I hope we skate well too." Soma said, not buying her fake smile and words. Even at five, Soma was no fool._

"_Senorita Gomez, Senor Cruz, it's time." The coordinator said. Soma nodded and held his hand out Nalia who took it and walked out with him. They walked to the rink and waited for their music to begin. Nalia won on the music, going with classical. Soma wanted metal with a classical twist, preferably Goth! They were posing as the prince and swan princess from Swan Lake. At first, everything was normal but five minutes into it, Nalia turned on her partner, trying to kill him!  
><em>

"_You are not worthy, you will die!" She screamed, her eyes blazing red and fangs coming forth. Soma was terrified and as soon as she approached him, he sent her back flying just with his mind! She flew into the other side of the rink, smashing through. When she got up, she wasn't a child anymore. She transformed into an adult vampiress!_

"_I will feast on your blood youngling!" She roared, going for him again. Soma skated away, dodging her; the best he was able to. He even scraped ice into her face, blinding her a bit._

"_CURSE YOU!" She roared, swinging her claws blindly. Soma flipped when she got too close. He miscalculated and landed onto his back. She dove for his throat but missed something._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, looking down to see Soma's skate blade in her heart. "You Brat, you will pay for this!"_

"_SEE YOU IN HELL!" Soma yelled, eyes red and teeth clenched as he shoved the skate further in. She fell over, her blood dying the ice ruby red. When she was dead, Soma got to his feet, wincing in pain. The judges fled a while back and the polica were there to assist him. He was never charged with murder nor disqualified from the Olympics. In fact, he was given a silver medal and medal for bravery. But Soma hung up his skates and never looked back._

_End Flashback_

"You _quit?_" I asked. My beloved looked at me sadly and ran his fingers over the box.

"Adrian, after what happened, they tore the rink down. No one wanted to go there anymore. If not for the lake, I wouldn't have a rink at all." I nodded in silence. Hell I would've quit too, if I had been in Soma's position. But I _grew_ up with the monsters, the ghouls and nightmarish things. It wouldn't have bothered me. Besides, I would have pierced her too if she tried to kill me. I held my beloved and we embraced in silence. I would make sure he or my children were never harmed. _I'll die first._

(Mathias/Dracula's POV)

I was ready to give up! For the first time in _centuries_ I was ready to call it quits. It's been about 5 hours since the challenge was placed and my patience waned over the years. I sat by the lake deep in thought when Leon called.

"Mathias, I found something!" He cried out happily. I jumped to my feet and joined him. In his hand was a small silver charm, looked to be from a charm bracelet! It was a tiny silver skate!

"AH HA," I cried in triumph as I kissed Leon. "Clue one found!"

"And the lake is a dead giveaway." Leon said.

"How so,"

"Oh come now Mathias," He said. "What happens to water when it freezes? Soma has a _natural ice skating rink at his disposal!_" My mouth dropped open at Leon's statement. The man was right and I was too dense to realize! I grabbed his hand, excited to find the next clue, pocketing the charm. We left but I felt a pair of eyes watching us. _Have to do better than that my son._ I thought with a chuckle. _One down two to go._

(Arikado/Alucard's POV)

I hissed in mock- anger as Demon showed my father and Leon cracking the first clue from a charm and the lake.

"Beloved you don't have a charm bracelet by any chance?"

"I do, yes." Soma said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because my father found one of the charms,"

"That's impossible, it's my box…" He began. We opened the jewelry box and Soma gasped. It was _gone!_

"Oh no," Soma moaned. "My parents made that for me. I was going to pass it on…."

"Don't worry we'll find it." I said. I summoned up Rune, Ghost and Demon.

"There is a silver charm bracelet belonging to your other master that needs to be found post haste." I commanded. "If any charms are found, I want them seized and brought to me." They nodded and left immediately. I turned to my beloved, who was lamenting over the loss. I hugged him and held him.

"They'll find it, don't lament."

"I should've checked."

"It's all right, they only got one and it took them 5 hours."

"Wow, I thought your dad would have caught on quicker than that."

"He's shaking off the cobwebs." I said. "I will join them in their search. I will return shortly." I kissed him on the lips and vanished, taking on my mist form and leaving. I had to interfere while my father was still a bit 'rusty'. I took my wolf form as soon as I was away from the house and sprinted. I didn't have much time. I didn't have to go very far when a silver glint hit my eye. I turned to it and trotted over. I barked happily as I saw a beautiful silver, moonstone and mother-of-pearl bracelet in the grass. The remaining charms were of a little bird with it's' beak open, as if singing, and a violin. There were spaces for more charms. I turned back to my human form and picked up the delicate little thing. I stood corrected; there was another charm there; a diamond snowflake. I smiled a bit, thinking of my beloved. He reminded me of the purity of freshly fallen snow, a beautiful winter's dawn. My beloved Snow Angel. I heard footstep and made my escape.

"He was here!" My father said. "I knew it!"

"What?" Leon asked. "Mathias, stop this."

"I'm telling you, my son is behind this." I heard my father say. I allowed myself a silent chuckle before returning to my beloved. I flew back.

"Angel." I called softly when I arrived. My beloved looked up and gasped as I held out the bracelet to him. "I told you, no need to lament." He was choked up for words so he hugged me instead.

"Oh, this thing brings back so many memories." Soma sighed. "Ah, my skate's not there."

"That's the one Father found." I said. "So, each of these charms tell a story."

"Yes," Soma said. He showed the bird charm. "This; is one of the charms my mother picked out; the other was the skate. But this was her nickname for me."

"Well, it's singing," I said. "Ah, she called you _Songbird._"

"That's right," Soma said. "I was her little songbird. I always loved to sing. My mother saw potential. But, once my powers flared up, I dared not to. I began hitting notes that were _humanly_ impossible." I nodded at that, understanding completely. I pointed to the violin.

"And this one," I asked.

"This, I played the violin for a while. I even wrote my own solo once."

"Did you ever, play it?"

"Once but I lost the notes so long ago and I can't remember it anymore….It was sad but beautiful."

"What inspired you to write it?"

"I had a dream once." Soma said. "I couldn't explain it. I didn't see images, I saw it as music. Heartbreak, Fire, Tears of blood, anguishes and despairs…. Sorry, it's what I felt behind the music…" I blinked at him. From what he said: it sounded like he was there when my mother was executed! The feelings he described; were _mine_. My heart did break, for I lost _both_ my parents that day, I cried bloody tears and my anguish and despair rolled off me in waves. I never knew of this but I loved him no less. In fact, I loved him _more_. I thought no one understood. Turns out I was wrong.

"Do you have an idea where it might be?" I asked. Soma shook his head. I smiled and stood up, for Rune, Demon and Fairy returned and between the three, they carried a book.

"OH MY GOD," Soma cried, recognizing the book. "That's my music journal!" I nodded to them and let them hand it to Soma, who took it and petted each familiar. In their own way, they blushed. Rune squeaked happily, Fairy giggled and Demon shied a bit. I lay down next to my beloved as he opened the book and re-read the notes.

"All of them are in here." He said. He flipped to the last entry. "Ah here it is." I looked over and blinked.

"There's no title."

"I didn't know what to put then." Soma said. "I was a child then."

"And now,"

"It'll come to me I'm sure." Soma said. "But until then, it remains as is."

"Ah," I said. "Angel, would you like to see Father's progress?"

"That sounds fun!" Soma said. I smiled and turned to Fairy and nodded. She pulled out a little mirror, which grew and showed us my father and Leon still outside looking around.

"Your father doesn't know when to quit hm?"

"Do any of us?" I asked. Soma looked at me and sighed.

"There is truth in that." He said. "They're not going to find anything out there."

"Don't underestimate my father." I said. "Those who did, well you know…."

"Yea I know." My angel said. "So what do we do?"

"We wait."

(Mathias/Dracula's POV)

I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. We didn't find anything else outside so I decided to head back into the house with Leon. We sat by the fireplace and warmed up.

"We don't have much to go on." I said. "And his mother hinted if we knew where to look."

"Mathias, you really are obsessed." Leon said. I was about to object when something caught my eye.

"What's that?" I asked. I stood up and walked over. It was an _award_. It was a crystal and silver cleft. I smiled.

"Clue number two found!"

"What did you find?" Leon asked. I held out to him and he shook his head. I almost

forgot that Leon wasn't too intellectual.

"It says Choir Contest Champion Class of 2027…"

"Which means….Soma's musically inclined?"

"You got it!" I said. "Two down and one to go…." I was about to leave when something else caught Leon's eye.

"Mathias, uh, there's something else, hanging over the mantle." I looked up and saw a _violin!_

"Clue three down."

"So what do we know now?" Leon asked as he took down the violin.

"Soma knows how to ice skate, sing and play the violin."

"Those are his outlets!" Leon said. "We solved the mystery!"

"That was fun!" I said as I sat back satisfied. "Thank you Leon."

"Not a problem, I had fun too. So, should we go back to the kids?"

"Yes we should." I said as I took the violin from Leon and replaced it, as well as the award. We went to the bedroom and about to knock on the door but my son answered.

"It took you….approximately 7 to 8 hours to uncover all three." He said. I looked at him and sighed.

"I would've been done sooner without interference."

"What makes you suspect me?"

"Adrian, I _trained_ you." I said. "I _know _you."

"All right Father, you're right. It _was_ me. But, not quite."

"What?" Leon asked. I caught on quick.

"You used your _familiars _didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I am SO proud of you!" I said, and I was. Adrian thought _like_ me. "You've improved."

"I was taught a little too well." He said. "So what now,"

"Oh, may I have the charm back?" My son-in-law asked. I smiled and handed it over to him. He looked at it with a smile and replaced it onto the bracelet and put it back in the jewelry box.

"So, even our beloved Soma has secrets."

"Don't we all?" He asked. I smiled and we all relaxed and talked. I turned to the window, gazing at the full moon._ Lisa, _I thought with a smile._ Now I understand what you told our son. Yes, humans have a hard lot, but their happiness and memories are worth treasuring._ I looked to my son and son-in-law, saw how happy they were. _I wish you were here to see this…I love you for all eternity._


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I would like to thank danceofgold and others who reviewed. Here's more for you!**_

Chapter 16: Baby Names and All Hallows Eve (Matthew then Arikado/Alucard's POV)

The date is October 31 2038. Halloween is here and I'm just looking forward to it. Soma's pregnancy is moving along without anymore incidents and the rest of us are looking forward to it. Even more, today we hope to find out what Soma and Adrian are having…..

"Soma baby, come on, it's time!"

"But Mom, you know I like to prepare for Halloween….."

There will be enough time for that." I heard my wife say. "But you and Adrian have an appointment. Today we get to find out about the babies."

"I don't know Mom," I heard my son say. "I might want to be surprised."

"No no….it's best to find out."

"'Noa, enough, if they don't want to know they don't have to."

"Too late, I made the appointment…."

"Damn it 'Noa." I growled. "This is not _your_ pregnancy."

"But this is the first…."

"It's not yours!" I said angrily. "Now stop it."

"Dad, please," My son begged. "It's ok, we'll just go."

"No, if you're not comfortable you don't have to go. Maybe Mathias can find that out."

"I'm so glad you suggested me and you're right, Soma doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to."

"Then how will we know of the babies?" My wife asked. Mathias looked at my son-in-law and asked him to lie down. My son obeyed and relaxed as Mathias looked him over. I watched his methods and thought long and hard.

"Mathias, just a thought, have you ever thought about going into medicine?" My son-in-law's father looked at me and sighed.

"Well, not really. That was more Lisa's field."

"From what I've seen, you've taken over on the medical aspects. You _know_ what to do and Soma trusts you. Those are what doctors sorely lack, a patient's trust and the knowledge. You have it and yet, you don't want to use it."

"I….I'm more of an alchemist. Chemistry is more my field."

"You can still go into medicine." I said. "There are _many_aspects of it. Adrian has it too. And from what I gather about your late wife, Adrian's inherited her field."

"You mean tending to the sick, like a healer?"

"Nowadays they're called 'Doctors.'" I said. "Your wife would have made a _fine _doctor. And I've seen Adrian poking at my medical books. You have been hitting my chemistry books. Soma has been sneaking into my herbal medicine books."

"Herbal medicine, what is that?"

"It is what it is: medicine from herbs." I explained. Mathias' eyes widened. "Remember something?"

"I've always seen my wife gathering herbs in the field. She taught the practice to Adrian…."

"She was practicing herbal medicine Mathias." I explained. "In her day and even today, it's considered witchcraft. However, it's an ancient practice in medicine!"

"I….never knew…."

"For one so educated, I'm surprised."

"Alchemy, herbal medicine, chemistry….they're all aspects in the medical field, witchcraft, almost everything. However, alchemy has to deal with _matter_: multiple matter to make new matter. Devil forgery was an aspect of alchemy."

"How do you know so much?" Mathias asked. "I feel like a dimwit."

"I think too much for my own good sometimes. And it's not about being a dimwit, the times are different. There are things you and Adrian know that Soma and I don't know and vice versa. Knowledge is gained by experience and study. We are _always learning_ Mathias, whether we are mortal or _immortal._ The sky's the limit." I felt the former Dark Lord's hand upon my shoulder.

"We have much in common without us realizing it." Mathias said. "By the way, I know what we're expecting…."

"Already, how…."

"All I had to do was know where to look."

"Did you do that with Adrian?"

"If I had been around at the proper time, I would have known."

"So, what are we having?"

"I won't say without the consent of the parents." Mathias said. We looked at Adrian and Soma.

"Angel, do you want to know?" My son-in-law asked my son. Soma placed a hand onto his stomach and thought.

"Do you?" He asked my son-in-law.

"I want to but I'll wait if you don't want to know."

"We want to know."

"One of each," Mathias simply said. We _all _knew what that meant….

"Oh my god, you two lucked out!" I said. Adrian chuckled and held my son.

"Adrian, a son and a daughter…." Soma sighed happily. My son-in-law smiled and kissed my son.

"Angel, do you have names in mind?"

"So many, I can't choose…."

"Why not name the boy after me?" Mathias asked. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would they do that? They would _only_ name a child after someone who's dead and from the looks of it; you're not dropping any time soon."

"Funny," Mathias said. "So any takers on names…."

"Father, I am not naming my son after you." Adrian said. Mathias pouted.

"So, what are you going to name him?"

"I'm having two remember?" Soma reminded us. "What about my daughter?"

"I was hoping we'd name her after my mother." Adrian said hopefully. Soma smiled and nodded. I agreed.

"But what middle and last names, for both children…?" Soma looked at me and smiled.

"Well, the children will carry their father's name."

"Uh which one," Leon asked. "As I recall Mathias and Adrian had their names changed."

"No, no," Mathias said. "_I _took another. Adrian has an alias."

"Ok," I said as I turned to Adrian. "To settle this: what last name are you going under?"

"Cronqvist," Adrian said. "It's my father's _true_ last name."

"Adrian F. Cronqvist." Mathias mused. "It doesn't fit."

"What's your other name?" I asked. "The one you introduced yourself with my son?"

"Genya Arikado." Adrian said. I thought on that and smirked at the cleverness. His other name was a _hint_ for those who paid _close _attention or _knew _him. Mathias wasn't pleased.

"That sounds like James Bond."

"Father what would you know of James Bond?"

"Oh damn he found 'Noa's collection!"

"It was purely accidently I assure you."

"Right Father, like Matthew's Kama Sutra?"

"I thought you got rid of it." My wife said dangerously. I gulped.

"Um….kept it to tell Soma about the birds and the bees…." I said. She glared at me but didn't say anything. _Whew._

"So what middle name do you want for the kids?" I asked. Soma looked at me and sighed.

"What goes with Lisa?"

"Lisa Adriana Cronqvist." I suggested. "She has her father's name."

"I like it." Adrian said. My son nodded in agreement.

"There's _one _name I liked." Soma said. "Gabriel."

"Gabriel's a good strong name…."

"Wait a minute; you'll name him after a _Belmont_ but not me?"

"There was a Belmont named Gabriel?" Leon asked. "I don't remember anyone by that name….."

"We'll explain later," Adrian said. "And Father we weren't finished. I think I found a good strong name for him."

"Well, the suspense is _killing _me." Mathias said wryly.

"Gabriel Mathias Cronqvist." Adrian said. Mathias looked at his son and uncrossed his arms.

"I like it."

"So do I." My son said, holding onto his stomach. "And so do they…."

"So it's settled." I said, writing the names down. "The names will be Lisa Adriana for the girl and Gabriel Mathias for the boy. But Soma, you never took on your married name?"

"Of course I did." My son said. "But I also respond to Cruz."

"Ah, I see." I said in understanding. "Now that this baby stuff is settled: let's have a great Halloween!" With that, I went into the kitchen and started opening up candy bags.

(Arikado/Alucard's POV)

I mused over the names of my children and I had to smile. They were sweet but _strong_ at the same time. That suited us just fine. My beloved loved the names too and was resting in bed, reading to our children.

"And Sleeping Beauty opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at her prince. As she woke, the kingdom did too and greeted welcomed the Prince and Princess with love and happiness. The end…." He sighed and closed the book.

"Am I interrupting story-time?" I asked with a smile. Soma looked up and smiled at me.

"I just finished." He said. "I read it was best to read to the children while they're still in the womb. It'll help the development."

"That is true." I said. "My mother read to me all the time."

"And look, you're a smart man."

"You forgot good looking." I teased.

"Uh uh, you're _drop dead gorgeous."_

"And you're heartbreakingly beautiful. Our children will be heart throbs."

"Yes they will be." Soma sighed. "Oh god, who's going to train them…."

"When it comes to it, we will."

"You know that your father will want part in that."

"With our supervision," I said. I smiled and held onto my beloved. "So, how do you feel about Leon being godfather?"

"Well, I'm not sure." My beloved said. "So far, he's seemed reliable. Too bad Joachim's not here."

"I miss him too." I said. "He was very attentive to you."

"Yes he was. I guess that's why Satan went after him."

"Due to his attachment to you," I said.

"Yes, but let's go and celebrate All Hallows Eve." Soma said. "And no one's going to stop me from having candy and having fun!"

"Then we shall my love." I said with a smile. "Come, let's help the others." I escorted my beloved to the kitchen and we held back a laugh. We watched as my father-in-law snagged a freshly baked cookie from a batch my mother-in-law was allowing to cool down.

"Dad, you always told me not to steal." My beloved teased. My father-in-law looked at us as if he were a deer caught in the headlights.

"MPH, oh hello kids," My father-in-law said. "and I wasn't stealing. I always test the cookies."

"Dad…"

"I do…oh, leave me alone." He said, walking off with his treat. Soma and I laughed a bit, drawing attention from my mother-in-law.

"Oh, boys," She said as she held out another batch of cookies, little bats. "I was just going to ask you to test these."

"Mom those are cute."

"Little sugar cookie bats with chocolate frosting," She said. "I'm baking some more but I'm going to put white frosting on those."

"Those are cute." Soma said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"You can decorate the house but Soma, be careful."

"I will Mom don't worry." My beloved said. "I'm in best hands."

"Yes you are." My mother-in-law said with a smile. "Now get going, I left the decorations in the living room." We walked out of the kitchen and joined Leon and my father who were already at work with the décor.

"Mathias, look at this," Leon chuckled as he held up a huge black bat. "What do you think?"

"Well, that doesn't look like me." My father said with a smirk. "I'm far more handsome."

"Father, what an ego," I said with a chuckle. "I hope my children _don't_ inherit that!"

"It's inevitable my son."

"Over my dead body," I growled. I felt my beloved hold me, calming me down at once.

"Adrian, his ego is quite harmless right now."

"I suppose." I said. "I just…."

"I know," My beloved said as he kissed me. "You're just protecting us and I love you no less." A knock on the door startled us and my beloved looked at the clock.

"Uh oh, I'll do this." He said as he picked up a bowl full a candy and going to the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Five children cheered. I smiled as my beloved laughed.

"Oh wow, great costumes!" He said. There was a cat, a bull fighter, a pirate, a fairy and a princess. I watched as my beloved handed them candy.

"Gracias Senor, Happy Halloween, Adios!" The children cried out happily. Soma smiled and waved goodbye.

"Adrian,"

"My Angel," I said as I held his hands in my own.

"I can't wait." My beloved said as he looked at his stomach, "Soon, our children will see a whole new world."

"Yes they will and they will be loved beyond anything."

"And spoiled rotten," My father said. We looked at him and he cleared his throat. "Or not," I eased my look a bit but I noted to keep a _close _eye on my father. Through out the night, we had trick or treats, watched scary movies and played games. For the first time in a long time, I felt part of a _real_ family. I felt at _home_ at last.

_**More to come….If anyone has better suggestions feel free to let me know. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Here we are, thanks to all who reviewed and stayed with this. All good things must come to an end….**_

Chapter 17: Christmas Blessings (Matthew then Arikado/Alucard's POV)

December 2038, it's been two months since Halloween, which was a blast! I think what had me on my ass was when Mathias went bobbing for apples and my son tripped him. The man fell in and came up a drowned cat but he had an apple! Even Adrian laughed and I must admit, years fell away from his face. Mathias was angry at first but the moment he heard his son's laughter, it disappeared. I don't think Mathias heard his son's laugh in a long time….Now, its Christmas Eve and everyone's getting festive….

"Hi Dad," I heard my son say at the door. "Can I come in?"

"First Adrian, now you," I teased. "Yea sure, come on in."

"Dad, I really have to thank you and Mom for putting up with us."

"Soma, it's no problem. That's what family does for each other." I said. "Soma, there's something I haven't told you. But, I want Adrian here to hear it as well." Before my son could call, my son-in-law was at the door, right behind him!

"You wanted to see me?"

"How did you know?"

"Supernatural being remember?" Adrian said. I smiled and welcomed him in. Adrian took a seat next to my son and waited. I turned to my desk and pulled out some papers and a pen.

"Well, I've been thinking, your mother and I really don't need this much space…."

"Dad…."

"Let me finish." I said. "So, I invested in a smaller home in Madrid. But," I handed the papers over to Adrian. "I spoke to my realtor and all he needs, is Adrian's signature."

"Dad, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I decided to _give_ you two this house." I said. "This is more of a family home and you two need the space." My son's eyes welled up with tears and he hugged me. I held him back and looked to my son-in-law.

"Adrian, it's up to you. Once you sign it, this house and lands are yours."

"I don't know what to say." My son-in-law said as he looked over the paperwork.

"Thank you would be a start."

"Thank you." My son-in-law said with a smile. We both turned when Soma gasped.

"Oh…GOD!" He cried as he held his stomach. We raced to his side and I gulped when I heard water splashing onto my….eh…Adrian's carpet.

"What the hell was that?" Adrian asked, looking around.

"Adrian, pick him up and go to the bedroom. I suggest you move your ass." Adrian looked at me, shocked at my manner but picked up my son nevertheless and made it to the bedroom, just in time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Soma screamed, legs spread apart and on their bed. "What's happening?"

"I've only seen this with your mother." I said. "I think it's time."

"What's going on here?" I heard Mathias ask as he came into the bedroom. One look at Soma and he already knew. "Leon, get towels, blankets, a knife, a bowl filled with water. Don't ask just do it." The blonde nodded and ran to get the things. Mathias looked at his son. "Adrian, support his head and shoulders keep him focused and calm."

"Yes Father,"

"Matthew, get your wife, she'll aid in the delivery."

"And you?" I asked. Mathias tied his hair back and knelt between my son's legs.

"What do you think?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and went to get my wife. My heart wrenched as I heard my son's cry.

"Adrian, it hurts…." I heard him sob.

"I know Angel and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere…..Father what on Earth are you doing?"

"I have to check him!" Mathias yelled. "Now shut up and let me do this." I came back with my wife; she was cleaning the living room to see Mathias looking where no man except his _spouse_ should be then at his watch before resetting the blanket and taking a seat.

"Mathias….."

"He's not fully dilated." Mathias said. "All we can do now is keep him comfortable and wait."

"But his water broke…."

"He's not dilated…. He pushes now he'll kill the child."

"I can't believe he has both….organs…"

"It's rare but it does happen." Mathias said. I watched as my son-in-law stroked my son's hair and kept him cool with ice chips and water. Soma rested and whispered to his beloved.

"I'm so scared."

"I know Angel but you're not alone." I silently agreed with Adrian. Soma would never be alone. I left the children alone, catching up with Mathias.

"So, how long do you think?"

"It's hard to say," Mathias said. "It could be in the next few moments, couple of hours, it varies."

"I'm telling you, you should be a doctor."

"I'll think about it."

"You do that," I said. "In the meantime, let's continue with Christmas."

We had dinner and watched movies. Soma was resting against Adrian and after Mathias checked him and shook his head, we waited some more. I was wondering what the children were waiting for. I looked out of the window and saw the sun was going down. _No….that can't be…._As soon as the sun set, Soma screamed again. This time, it made my blood run cold.

(Arikado/Alucard's POV)

As soon as I heard my Angel scream I knew something was up. My father checked him again and this time, he nodded.

"It's time." He said. "Soma's ready."

"What do we do now?" My father-in-law asked. My father knelt and lifted the blanket. He's seen it all. _He has a strong stomach_. I thought. _But then again, so do I…._

"Adrian,"

"Yes Father,"

"I need you to brace him." I blinked at that, not sure on what my father wanted. Without warning, my father placed Soma's legs onto his shoulders. I held my beloved and made sure he was upright. My father looked at my beloved.

"Soma, listen to me Child. I know you're in pain and it's going to end soon, but I need you to start pushing. All right…."

"Yes…." Soma sobbed. "Please,"

"All right, push!" My father commanded. My beloved obeyed and I winced. He gripped my hand and was holding it _tight_. My father counted to three then told my love to breathe and relax. He did but it wasn't to last.

"Again, push!"

"NO….."

"Boy, do as I say or I _cut _them out!"

"Father, don't frighten him further!" I shouted. Soma pushed while we argued.

"YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed. My father coached and I supported. Leon and my mother-in-law were cleaning up and cooling Soma down. My father-in-law was constantly sent to bring sheets. Soma had the hardest job and even though it wasn't me on the bed, I _felt _his pain.

Hours came and went and Soma was still laboring. The pain seemed eternal for him. I looked out the window and beheld the snowy beauty of the landscape. Moon-kissed snow and blue violet sky….

"Oh, will this _ever _end?" My beloved asked weakly. I kissed his lips and sighed. I wanted to take the pain away. But I couldn't…

"Soma, push…."

"Why don't you do this?" Soma asked as he started to push. "This is hard, painful work you diabolical son of a BITCH!" With that, a cry was heard. We looked up and Mathias grinned, holding a little bundle.

"It's a boy." He said handing him over to me. "Say hello to your son." My eyes welled up as I held my son. He was so tiny. He looked so much like his mother…._Gabriel….._I thought.

"Adrian, help Soma." My father-in-law said as he took my son. "We'll clean him up."

"Oh look at how precious…" I heard my mother-in-law whisper, "So tiny…." I rejoined my beloved and helped. A few more pushes, swear words and screams, we heard another cry. My father wrapped the little bundle and chuckled when it gurgled at him and tried to kick him.

"Oh, she's a _feisty _one." He chuckled as he handed our daughter over. Soma was exhausted but happy.

"They're here…" He sighed. I took our daughter and handed her over to my waiting in-laws, who gave me our son. Soma looked down at our son and smiled, soon, our daughter joined us. Soma held our children, looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you…." He said as he rested against the pillows. I looked at him and kissed him. I heard our children gurgle and giggle.

"Merry Christmas Angel," I whispered as I watched Soma feed our children. This is the first of many Christmases I'll never forget.

_**Well, the kids are here and it's been a long ride. Thanks to all who reviewed, I really hope you enjoyed it. There will be more as soon as possible. **_


End file.
